The Wrong Idea
by Shimisaki-kun
Summary: [YAOI]When Kaiba and his golden puppy once again are fighting, they are caught on tape in a compromising situation. What happens when the tape is broadcasted over national television and they’re outed as a couple in front of the whole of Japan?
1. Picture Perfect

A/N Okay, I'm here again with a new story! Even this one will circle mostly around Seto and Jou, but come on; they're like the cutest couple! Okay, I just want to say a special thanks to ChibiChula, or Leslie Ann as she also is referred to, for the plotbunnies I adopted. I have at least one more story I'll create out of her delicious bunnies -. YUMMY!

I'm also VERY sorry for the delay in my other stories, I had some personal… problems, but new chapters will be up and running in no time!

Okay, this fic will involve such things as silliness, sex, angst and attempted murder of numerous paparazzi. The rating is pretty much PG-thirteen for the first chapter (s?) but it will increase to almost NC-17 (or over if my dirty mind works as it should…) so BEWARE! CHILDREN SHOULDN'T READ THIS! DON'T COME RUNNING TO ME AFTER YOU HAVE AND CRY ABOUT WHAT HORRORS YOUR VIRGIN EYES HAVE SUFFERED!

Okay, now that's done with, phew! Oh, the yami's have their own body. o.O

Here's the inevitable disclaimer, and I will only say this ONCE, so you better remember…. I DON'T OWN Yu-Gi-Oh! Wow, so unbelievably relieved I feel now that I got that off of my chest! To think I've been holding that in for so long amazes me….

Summary: When Kaiba and his golden puppy once again are fighting, they are caught on tape in a compromising situation. What happens when the tape is broadcasted over national television and they're outed as a couple in front of the whole of Japan? And what is wrong with Jonouchi?

Okay, finally moving on to the actual story, yay! Have fun reading and don't forget to review -

The Wrong Idea

Bu Shimisaki-kun

Chapter one – Picture Perfect

It was past seven, but the sun still shone brightly from the horizon, not quite yet willing to leave the sky and make room for the moon, illuminating the small clearing. The warm, yet cooling April wind blew past his face, whisking a few strands of brown hair out of place from the person lying in the grass.

The tall brunette was lying in the grass, wearing a blue school uniform, the jacket open and the top three buttons undone, with his eyes shut and a tiny smile, so small you almost couldn't see it if you didn't know what to look for, gracing his lips. He was lying on a long blue and white coat that protected him from the slightly damp grass, his hands were tucked behind his head.

He sighed, it had been such a long day. It felt so good to relax, only for a short time. He knew he had to go back soon, especially since Mokuba would worry otherwise. He had made a habit out of coming home early. He felt that he couldn't take the stoicness of his office, even in all its splendour. One day he had felt the sudden urge for actual human contact, even if it only involved Mokuba. He enjoyed the time he spent with his little brother, he didn't want to miss out on him as he grew up to the an extraordinary teenager Seto knew he would become.

Even though Seto still worked at Kaiba Corp most hours of the day, he tried not to stay up at the wee hours of the night to work as he had been doing in the past. He was a workaholic and he knew it. The only thing Seto would ever put before Kaiba Corp was his little brother.

He sighed again. Time was flying by and he really needed to get going soon. But he didn't want to leave just yet. He had stumbled across the clearing a few years prior and ever since, he came up here sometimes to think while he retreated from an especially stressful day.

He loved to just lie there and listen to the sounds of the forest, the birds and the slow, gentle ripple of a nearby brook. Out here he could relax, no need for the distant and unfeeling mask he wore in front of everyone but Mokuba. No need for snide remarks, no need for anything than to lie and think.

He was just about to get up when he heard the sudden snapping of a twig behind him. It made him sit up and look around.

Nothing.

As he sat and looked into the forest behind him, he heard the soft footsteps of a person walking into his direction from his side. Seto turned around again and glared at the intruder, his mask back in place.

His eyes narrowed down into a cold glare as they saw the unruly mop of blonde hair walking towards him.

_Jou_. His head was bent towards the ground and he was walking with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a short green jacket over a black muscle shirt. He was also clad in dark denim jeans with holes at the knees and he had a pair his trademark expensive sneakers on.

"What are you doing here, mutt?" he asked with a snarl, standing up and grabbing his coat.

The blonde looked up, his amber eyes glaring a hole through Seto's skull. "I believe it's called walking, genius." Jou snapped back at him, not breaking eye contact.

Seto moved a few steps closer to Jou, dropping his coat onto a fairly large rock, his cold stare was totally avoid any feelings as he glared at Jou. "Is the cur out walking itself, or did it look for his master?" he sneered, smirking viciously at Jou, walking even closer.

Jou didn't even blink as the intimidating man moved closer. "I'm not a mutt! Stop it with the dog insults will ya?"

Kaiba smiled his usual cruel smirk. "Aww, did it hit too close for comfort, pup?" he asked, stopping only a few steps away from Jou.

Jou glared at Seto, then he began walking past him when he slipped at something and tumbled towards the ground. He closed his eyes and waited for the hard impact with the ground as he landed, but as it never came, he cracked an eye open and stared into a white shirt with a small patch of skin showing. He blinked and looked up further, meeting steel blue orbs gaze down at him. Jou blushed from ear to ear when his brain processed the information.

"Look where you go, stupid mutt!" Seto growled at the stunned blonde. As Jou just lay like that, gaping like a fish, Seto grabbed a hold of his wrists and flipped him over, straddling him as he pinned him down.

"Wha…? What are you doing, asshole?" Jou said as he was trapped between the tall C.E.O. and the ground.

Seto answered him with a low voice that showed no real emotion. "Just keeping the mutt in place."

"Let me go!" Jou said as he twisted to get loose from the brunette's grip.

Seto smirked. "Let me think about it… no." This time you could almost hear the mirth in his voice, even though he tried to hide it.

"Let me go or I'll punch your fucking face in!" Jou shouted as he once more tried to break free, trying to push the taller man off of him.

"Language, mutt, language." Seto said, pinning the blonde to the ground, pushing his hands over his head, holding them at the wrists. "How about you beg prettily? I've wanted to hear you beg for a while now." Seto said, smirking.

"What?" Jou shrieked, his big golden-chocolate eyes where large and he once again tried to break free, failing again.

"Beg nicely and I'll let you go…" Seto said coldly, still smirking.

"No friggin' way, asshole!" Jou growled as he remained his composure.

Seto looked down at Jou, his golden bangs falling down into his chocolate eyes with those intriguing golden spots dancing around. Seto couldn't help smirking. He looked so helpless lying there like this, his arms pinned over his head and his full lips slightly parted. Seto leaned down, placing his mouth near Jou's ear.

As Seto's breath tickled the shell of his ear he shuddered. He looked up at the taller brunette, trying to keep his glare, only to find that Seto had closed his eyes, dark lashes fanning out over smooth, pale cheeks. "Wha…?" Jou began, but his heart skipped a beat and made him fall silent as Seto started talking into his ear in a hushed voice.

"Don't forget who your master is, pup, or I'll have to remind you." He whispered before putting some distance in-between their faces, Seto's still hovering over Jou's, only a few inches apart. "Now," he continued in the same soft voice as before. "I think you have something you'd like to say, right, pup?" he said.

Jou bit back a whimper and closed his eyes, turning his face away from Seto. "P… please… C-can you get off of me, please?" Jou whispered, so quiet Seto almost didn't hear. This time Seto smiled an authentic, joyous smile for the first time in years.

He nodded and leaned down again. "Good puppy, even the dirtiest mutt can be trained, right?" Seto said before he withdrew, standing up he walked over to where he had left his coat and picked it up. He slung it over his slender shoulder and started walking away, leaving a dazed Jou behind.

Jou blinked. He could feel that Seto had left, both by the cold rush of air that surrounded him and the missing warmth that had surrounded him the past few minutes. He sat up and caught sight of Seto's retreating back as he walked in between the trees. "Fucking bastard!" he shot after him, but Seto just waved him off before he disappeared completely.

Jou growled and got up before he angrily stomped off into the other direction. He moaned quietly, running a hand through his mussed hair, pulling his jacket tighter around his lithe body as the wind blew harder, making the branches rattle menacingly above his head.

"Bastard." he whispered quietly, walking into the darkening forest, trying to ignore the burning tears that threatened to come out. He would _not_ cry, he wouldn't give Kaiba that satisfaction.

oooXoXoXoXoXooo

The sun had already started it's long walk on the brightening sky when the golden rays shone through a pair of heavy, dark blue, satin drapes, only halfway covering a large French window, and landed on the face of a pale brunette. He stirred as the light grew brighter and slowly opened his eyes.

He yawned and stretched, pulling his hands over his head and cracking his back to get rid of the kinks. He slowly swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat his bare feet down onto the cold wooden floor.

He determinedly walked the few steps through the room and into the adjoining bathroom, done entirely in blues and whites. He walked over the pale blue tiles and stopped at the large shower. He let his pants fall and stepped into the cabin, pulling the door closed behind him.

He turned a knob and soon there came water flowing down five showerheads, one on each side and a large showerhead in the roof. Seto sighed and allowed himself to relax under the hot sprays of water as he started to clean himself, reaching for the shampoo.

oooXoXoXoXoXooo

"Yugi! Yami!" Jou shouted as he ran up to the two shorter and spiky haired boys, his violet eyes watching the blonde.

"Hi, Jou!" he shouted and waved. "Yami, should I ask him?" Yugi asked the slightly taller boy that was leaning on the wall.

"Do what you think is right, aibou." He answered, pushing himself up from the wall, dusting his clothes off.

"Good morning." Jou panted as he stopped in front of them, smiling at them.

"Morning Jou." Yugi said, looking at the blonde boy as if he was trying to decide something.

"Anything wrong, Yugi?" Jou asked, raising an eyebrow as Yugi turned to Yami to whisper something before turning back to him.

"No… I was only wondering… why didn't you tell us? We wouldn't have said anything if you didn't want us to, you didn't have to keep it a secret." Yugi said mysteriously.

Jou blinked. What was he talking about? Keep _what_ a secret? "Um… Yugi, what are you talking about?" Jou asked, eyeing his small friend.

/_Yugi, he doesn't want to talk about it. Wait until he's ready. Maybe he hasn't even seen it yet. And even if he has... _/

_I know, Yami. But I'm his friend, and I want him to be able to talk to about these thihngs._"Nothing, Jou. Just forget it." Yugi sighed and put on a bright smile, continuing to walk towards the school. "Now, come on, or we'll be late!"

Jou glanced at Yami who just shrugged and slantred after his small boyfriend, not wanting to lose sight of him.

"Is everyone nuts today? People have been staring at me all morning, and now his!" Jou muttered as he hurried after his two friends.

oooXoXoXoXoXooo

So, first chapter, whaddya think? I hope you liked it. n.n

I'll go back to my computer and start chapter two! Yay! If I get five reviews I'll post chapter two, if not... maybe I'll post it just to spite you!


	2. Newsflash

A/N Okay, I'm updating! And I got so many reviews! I got fifteen! It says seventeen but two of them were double posted. And I wanna ask "Xiaolang's Ying Fa" where I can go and read your friends fic, sounds exiting. Oh, and one of you asked what Seto would do to the poor person who videotaped them. :points down to Warnings: I'm done rambling now, hurry up and read and review! I live on them!

Warnings: This story contains bad language, OOC, violence, sex, homosexuality, silliness, gay bashing, yaoi/shounen-ai and attempted murder on paparazzi's (amongst others).

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

The wrong idea

By Shimisaki-kun

Chapter two – "Newsflash!"

The rest of the way to Domino high Yugi behaved like normal and Jou soon forgot his weird behavior when they had met up just a few minutes earlier. Yugi was walking in front of him, Yami glued at his side. Yugi was all but bouncing as they made their way to the gates of their school.

As soon as Jou sat foot onto the schoolyard, every one fell silent and turned around, staring at him. Jou had to fight the urge to either turn around anr run away and never come back, or jump onto the nearest person and beat him until he told him what was wrong. Jou sighed, as he knew he couldn't do either of the two, he just continued walking through the gates, stopping besides tghe two spike haired teens.

Jou glanced down at his small friend questioningly. Yugi just shrugged and continued walking, Yami following suit. Jou looked after them before he ran into the school, trying to ignore the stares and whispers directed towards him. He had apperently done _something_, but he couldn't remember what. And what could he had done that would attract so much attention?

"Yugi," he said as he caught up with his friends.

"Yes, Jou?" he answered, looking up at the taller blonde.

"Why are they staring at me? What did I do?" Jou asked as they rounded a corner.

"Nothing much, Jou. You only crushed their hopes and dreams." Yugi answered cryptically as he walked into their homeroom. As Jou followed the loud murmurs stopped and every head turned to look at him before a wawe of loud whispers spread through the room.

Jou glared at them before he turned to Yugi. "What are you talking about?" he asked him, staring at his friend.

The violet eyed teen just smmiled at him beforehe grabbed Yami's arm, dragging him to their seats and sat down. As Yami sat down next to him they leaned in close, quietly whispering to each other.

Jou watched the two boys, one slightly taller than the other, before he walked over to his seat. 'What the hell did Yugi mean by that?' he thought to himself. 'I "crushed their hopes and dreams."? How did I do that?' Jou asked himself as he slumped down inot his seat, resting his head on the wooden desk. He already knew thit this day would suck.

oooXoXoXoXoXooo

Kaiba Seto slowly walked down the semi-spiraled starircase, clad in his dark blue school uniform, his brown, leather briefcase tightly clutched in his left hand. As he walked into the kitchen he was almost knocked onto the floor by a black haired blur.

"Mokuba!" Seto said as the small boy hugged his waist tightly, jumping up and down in an exited manner. "Mokuba, what are you doing?" Seto asked, trying to regain his balance.

The blackhaired boy stopped bouncing and took a step back, looking up at his brother with big, blue eyes and a smile gracing his lips. "I'm just so happy for you, nii-chan!" Mokuba said, hugging Seto's waist one more time before he turned towards the door and ran out of the kitchen.

Seto stared after him, repressing the urge to open and close his mouth in a most undgnifying manner. 'What the hell was _that_ all about?' he thought as he walked over to the counter to pour himself a cup of coffee. He stared at the black liquid as he lifted the coffee pot and poured it into a white ceramic cup with the words "_Seto_" written on it in kanji. The shaky signs had small smiley faces and hearts floating around them. As Seto looked at the cup, he smiled. He had gotten this cup from Mokuba several years earlier, and it had always been his favourite cup since then. Seto took the cup a walked over to the kitchen island where he sat down, reching for one of the pears in the basket with fruit on the marble counter.

Seto almost smiled as he thought of what reaction the board of directors at Kaiba Corp would display if they knew how sappy he could get when releshing in fond memories from when he and Mokuba were back at the orphanage. He shook his head and finished his coffee and stood up, pear still in hand.

He walked over to the sink and placed the cup on the counter for the maid to clean when she got there. He grabbed his briefcase and walked towards the door. He places the fruit in the briefcase and opened the mahogany door and walking outside, on to the marble steps that led down to the driveway where his black limousine was waiting.

As he walked down the few, short steps, his driver, a large man in a black uniform and a drivers hat, opened the door. As Seto sat down in the back of the limmo he sighed heavily. Another boring day where nothing out of the ordinary would happen, not that he really wanted anything to happen. No, he was just bored of the monotonous routine he went through every day. He rolled his head back onto the white leather neck rest and closed his eyes.

A few minutes later his driver knocked on the thick, dark, glass window that separated Seto and the driver. Seto sat up and pushed a button that made the window to lower itself with a faint buzzing sound. "Yes?" he said, his cold mask back in place.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba, but I think there is something you should listen to on the radio." The driver said, not taking his eyes off of the road.

Seto watched the back of the man's head before nodding. His driver wouldn't disturb him unless there was something of great importance to Seto. He made sure that the window was pack in place before he turned the radio on.

"_Yes, this was really unexpected. Who would have thought it? "_ a female voice said, her voice thoughtful.

"_I certainly wouldn't have. But from what we all have seen on the news for the last... eleven hours, I think... we can conclude that the cold, mysterious, handsome and extremely wealthy Kaiba Seto have finally settled down."_ Said a male voice, his voice full of humor.

_"Yes, but the question is; For how long? Kaiba isn't exactly known to have steady relationships, or any kind of relationship at all! Every woman between thirteen and fifty are waiting in suspense for the news about how Kaiba and his blonde's relationship is developing, or any for any signs about a breakup."_ The female said again.

_"I guess you are right, as usual, Mishima-san. But I think Kaiba have a few more male fans then before because of this...'incident'. Okay, we are now accepting calls from people who wants to discuss this topic, and for all you new listeners, I suggest you go and watch the news if you don't know what's going on. This is Nawate Hideki and Mishima Yukio from..."_

Seto didn't hear what station they were sending from, he was preoccupied with trying to understand what he had just heard. They said he was in a relationship with someone. A blonde... And he had more male fans now because he was seeing someone? This didn't' make sense. He quickly grabbed the small remote and turned the TV on, zapping until he found a channel that were sending news.

The news anchor, a thin man with a bad, brown toupee, was mumbling something about a break-in in central Shibuya. After a few minutes of meaningless news, the camera zoomed in on a woman in her mid thirties with heavy make-up and a tacky, red, velvet suit that made Pegasus' suit look good. She had a fake smile plastered on her red lips as she began to speak, her voice had just the slightest hint of nervousness.

_"Thank you, Furutani-san. We did recently get in some shocking news about our favorite teenage billionaire. Apparently Kaiba Seto is seeing this boy,"_ she said as a picture of a blonde boy with amber eyes appeared on the screen. He was dressed in a pair of tight leather pants and a black turtleneck sweater with the arms ripped off. He wore a pair of mesh 'gloves' with the fingers cut off. His large eyes had been framed with black eyeliner, making them look bigger and innocent. Underneath the picture there was a sign that said; 'Jonouchi Katsuya'.

'Jou!' Seto almost choked as he saw the picture of his puppy on the screen. He was certainly not used to see his puppy like this. He looked like someone from a bondage movie, or like he had been dressed by the Pharaoh and his miniature clone. 'Why the hell do they think Jou and I are together?' he thought as the woman on the screen began talking again.

_"Around eight last night, we got a video of the two lovebirds from an anonymous sender."_ She said as the screen showed a small clearing. The camera zoomed in a bit and showed a mop of chestnut hair lying in the grass. Suddenly the person in the grass sat up and looked over his shoulder, showing the man's face. A pair of piercing blue eyes stared directly into the camera. Soon the man turned to look into the forest on his side.

Seto saw the recording of himself say something, then get up and lean down, grabbing his coat. Now he could see the recorded image of Jou as he walked into view. 'Seto' walked closer towards Jou, dropping his coat on a rock. Jou said something he couldn't hear, but remembered clearly, with a sneer on his face.

As he stopped a few inches in front of Jou, the blonde said something again. After a second of glaring at Seto, Jou moved to walk past him and tripped on something, sending them both tumbling towards the ground. He saw how Jou closed his eyes and tensed, waiting for the impact. When Jou opened his eyes he could clearly see the confusion in the honey-chocolate orbs as the blonde lifted his head up to look down at Seto's chest then higher up, looking up into Seto's face.

Seto saw the blonde blush, then the picture of himself said something before he suddenly grabbed the blondes wrists and rolled over the blonde, placing himself on top of Jou, straddling his hips.

After a few silent phrases, the blonde started to struggle, only to be pushed down again, his hands pinned above his head. Seto said something again and Jou answered. Seto smirked, then he said something as the blonde's eyes widened and he shouted; _"What?"_.

Soon Seto leaned down, his hair falling down, obscuring the view of the two teens, leaving it up to the imagination of everyone who saw the tape, to decide what they were doing. When Seto sat back up again, the blonde was blushing once again. Jou turned his head to the side, away from the camera, then Seto leaned down again, only to get up and move off of Jou, walking over to where he had left his coat. Jou was still laying at the ground.

As Seto walked off into the forest, Jou sat up and glared at his back. _"... bastard!"_ he shouted after Seto who had vanished from the screen. Then he got up and glared towards where Seto had left before he turned around and stomped off, hands in his pockets as he was mumbling something. Then the camera cut back to the smiling woman in the television studio.

_"Is this a tape of two lovers having a romp in the forest? I guess only Kaiba-sama and Jonouchi-san know, but I know what I believe. All I have to say before this broadcast is over is that Jonouchi-san has crushed many hearts by being the one who finally won Kaiba-sama's affection. This is Hukosai Natsuko from channel eight news. Don't miss our news..."_ the woman stopped abruptly as Seto turned the TV off.

'Who the hell taped me? Taped us?' Seto thought, barely able to suppress his rage. 'I will sue whoever did this for all he's worth! How can people believe the mutt and I are...' he trailed off, not wanting to think about anything remotely... sexual with the mutt.

His thoughts were interrupted by his driver opening the door. He took a deep breath and composed himself before getting out of the limmo. The sharp light almost made min squint, but he forced himself to stay unaffected. He slowly made his way up to the gates of the school, ignoring the stares and whispers of the people that saw him. He made his way into the school and walked to his class.

oooXoXoXoXoXooo

A/N So... what do you think? If this chapter was absolutely horrible, I can rewrite it if you want to. Now you got to see how everyone else saw the tape, I mean how it looked to them... If it was hard to understand, drop me a line and I'll see if I can make it any clearer, it's nearing my bedtime and I'm tired! o.O and that's probably why this doesn't make any sense, either.

I'll post the next chapter in a week/week and a half **IF** I get **FIVE** reviews! So hurry up and push that little blue button, 'cause you know you wan to! And you'd better if you want to read the next chapter...

Baibai and take care! Tadashi Shimisaki


	3. Tender Emotions

A/N Okay, I'm updating, yay for me! I can't believe I got this many reviews for just two chapters! I'm so happy! I totally love you guys, you are awesome! Oh, one of you asked if I am a boy or a girl, I'm a dude. I have already been mistaken for a girl several times :glares at yaoiboyjj: I'm not a fangirl:sobs: anyway, I'll let you read the chapter now, happy reading!

Warnings: This story contains _SEX, VIOLENCE, ANGST, HOMOSEXUALITY_, attempted murder on paparazzi and others (a joke, people actually thought Kaiba would kill them!), OOC, gay-bashing, _YAOI _and _SHOUNEN-AI_!

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

The Wrong Idea

By Shimisaki-kun

Chapter three – Tender Emotions

It was almost lunch and Jou wanted nothing more than to run home and hide in his room, the last few hours had been a horrible experience. People had stared at him, whispered behind his back, they had pointed and almost everyone avoided him, except his friends, and even they were behaving strange.

He wished Honda was here, but he was home with a cold. He sighed and returned his attention towards his books. Math. It was boring the hell out of him, and he desperately wanted to get out from here.

Just a few minutes before the lunch bell would ring, he was hit in the head with a crumbled up piece of paper. He looked up around in the classroom, but when he saw nothing out of the ordinary he turned back to the paper lying on his desk. He unfolded the note and read it:

"_How does it feel to be Kaiba's fuck toy?"_

Jou felt his cheeks redden as the words sank in. He turned around again, determined to reveal who had sent the note. When he once again turned back to his desk, several notes laid on his desk. He eyed them suspicially before unfolding and reading them:

"_How loud do you scream when Kaiba fuck you?"_

"_Why in the world would he choose you?"_

"_I guess Kaiba is slumming, that has to be the only explanation."_

"_How much did he pay?"_

'What the hell?' Jou thought as he read the notes. He clutched the small pieces of paper tightly as he stood up, his face bright red. "Who the _hell_ is writing these _fucking_ notes?" he shouted.

"Jonouchi-san! Please sit down!" the black haired teacher said, her green eyes narrowing.

Jou ignored the woman and glared at the snickering students. "Who the hell was it? How the hell can you write this stuff to me?" he shouted, stomping his feet.

"Jonouchi-san, give me the note and I'll see to it that..." the teacher began, but was cut off by Jou.

"NO!" he shouted and grabbed his books, storming out of class, trying to ignore the wolf whistles and laughs as he ran away. Tears of shame and anger burned behind his eyes as he ran down the empty corridor. He suddenly threw a door open and stormed in, leaning back on the door heavily.

He breathed in short gasps and closed his eyes, trying to calm down his beating heart. That was probably why he nearly screamed when he heard a voice cut through the silence.

"Why are you causing such a ruckus, mutt?" a calm voice drawled from the back of the room.

Jou's eyes flew open and he stared at the only other person in the room. "Wh... what?" he said, trying to collect himself, he couldn't break down in front of Seto Kaiba of all people.

"Did you get lost again, or were you in search for your master once again?" Seto asked, looking up from his book.

Jou glared at Kaiba, boring a hole in his skull. "I told you to stop calling me a dog!" he said, his voice only a little quieter than a shout. "And something is going on, and it has something to do with you!"

Seto merely raised a brow, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah! People have been looking at me funny all day! They've been whispering, laughing, pointing and staring. And just now I got a few notes that involved _you_, you bastard, What did you do?" Jou shouted at Kaiba, wanting to get a reaction out of him.

"Oh, really... notes involving me? And what did these notes say, pup? I am so intrigued I can hardly control myself." Seto drawled.

Jou blushed as Kaiba mentioned the notes, he really didn't want Kaiba to know what the notes had said. "Nothing..." he mumbled, his eyes cast downward.

The blonde's behavior really did intrigue Seto, but he wouldn't let him know that. "No, tell me, I really want to know. Humor me." He said, looking directly at Jou.

Jou felt Kaiba's gaze but continued to ignore the brunette, hoping that he would drop the subject.

Seto, on the other hand, had a totally different plan. If the blonde wouldn't tell him, he would _make_ Jou tell him. 'This will be fun.' He thought as he got up from his chair and walked over to where Jou stood. He placed his hands on either side of Jou's head and peered down at the blonde. "What did they say, pup?" he whispered softly.

Jou forced himself not to whimper as he felt Kaiba's presence surround him, enveloping him in welcoming heat. "Nothing." Jou breathed out, trying to ignore the musky smell that tickled his nose.

"Tell me." Seto persisted. "Or give me the notes."

Jou made a soft mewling sound as Kaiba's breath made contact with his neck. He could feel how Kaiba smirked, his icy eyes looking down at him. Jou took a deep breath and pushed Kaiba away from him. He turned to open the door but Kaiba grabbed a hold of his arm and yanked him back.

As Seto pulled Jou back, the blonde stumbled and they both went crashing towards the floor. This time Seto landed on top of the blonde. He could hear Jou gasp as he collided with the hard wooden floor.

Jou soon caught his breath and glared murderously at Kaiba. "Get off of me! I can't believe this!" he growled and put his hands on Kaiba's chest, trying to push him off.

"No." Seto stated. "Not until you give me the notes, pup, then I'll consider it."

Jou glared at Kaiba a few minutes before he sighed. "You know what? If you want them so badly, you can have them!" he exclaimed and threw the pieces of paper onto the floor. He had aimed for them to get further away from his, so Kaiba had to let him go if he wanted to collect the pieces, but someone was definitely bot on his side as the notes landed just besides Kaiba's knee.

"Good, puppy." Seto muttered as he reached for the notes. He ignored the blondes threats and opened the first one and read it out aloud:

"'_How loud do you scream when Kaiba fuck you?'_"

Kaiba raised a brow, but said nothing. He sent Jou a meaning glare, and smiled inwardly as the boy squirmed and blushed. He picked up another piece of paper and read it, too:

"'_I guess Kaiba is slumming, that has to be the only explanation.'"_

Jou grew more and more uncomfortable as Kaiba continued to read the notes. His face felt very hot, and he was sure he looked like a boiled lobster in the face. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on something else than Kaiba's deep voice or how the older boy felt on top of him. He was suddenly brought back from his musings by Kaiba's voice as he spoke to him.

"Well, well... these were quite the _interesting_ reading, pup. But I think I should explain this to you so you don't walk around knowing nothing about what has happened all day." Seto said, looking down at Jou again.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean?" Jou asked, his brows knitted together as his amber eyes stared up at Kaiba, confusion evident within them.

Seto sighed loudly and shook his head in mock frustration with the blonde. "If you watched the news you'd know what all this is about. And I must say, that even though I am not happy with this situation, I must say it has a few perks." Seto began. "But, I have no intention to let those responsible for this get away unscathed. I have resources to get them all, and I will use them unscrupulously to get what I want."

Jou was now, if possible, even more confused than he had been a few minutes ago. "What the hell are you talking about, Kaiba?" he asked, trying to process the information given to him.

"I'm sorry, I was just pondering my revenge. The thing is, pup, that you and I, apparently, are dating or screwing like bunnies, pick your favorite." Seto said nonchalantly. The blonde underneath him stared at him with large, brown eyes, his head slightly lolled to the side, making him look like a puppy that didn't know what his master was asking. Seto almost smiled at how cute the blonde looked.

"We are what?" Jou finally managed to choke out. "Ge... get off of me!" he shouted, his face burning with embarrassment.

Seto only laughed. "Why? Are you afraid that I might rape you, puppy?" he asked, reaching out to gently run his finger over Jou's flushed cheek. The blonde flinched and tried to get away from Seto, but Seto didn't budge an inch. "Don't worry, I have no interest in street rats. Remember our encounter last night?" Seto asked, seeing the blonde shake his head he sighed. "Yesterday you walked into my clearing, pup, and we had a fight."

This time Jou nodded and glared at Kaiba. "So what? Why the _hell_ does that mean we are... fu... _dating_?" he sneered.

"Someone taped us and now we are broadcasted over national television as a couple, isn't that swell?" Seto drawled.

"What? NO! Why would they think we're screwing based on a movie in which we are _fighting_?" Jou shouted, this time he succeeded to push Kaiba off of him. Kaiba only sighed and grabbed a hold of his arm again. He stood up and practically dragged Jou to the desk he had been seated in when Jou stormed in.

"Stop! Let go!" Jou said as he planted his feet firmly on the ground, hoping that Kaiba would stop.

Seto ignored the blonde and continued to walk to his desk, when they reached it, he pushed Jou down into the chair and stood besides him. "What are you..." the blonde began but fell silent as Seto reached down and flipped his laptop open. He quickly opened up a window and typed in a few commands. Jou watched as the screen suddenly went black before it showed a small clearing.

"Watch it, and then _you_ tell me what you think it looks like we are doing, mutt." Seto said angrily, the blonde had already worn his patience, and a person could only take so much stupidity in one day.

Jou's eyes grew wide as he watched the movie clip, slowly understanding what Kaiba meant. 'No, this can't be how it looked like. It didn't look as if Kaiba kissed me after he pinned me down onto the ground!' he thought desperately. No wonder people had been acting weird all day! They all thought Kaiba and him were...

"Fuck..." he said as the screen went black once again. This day had turned out worse than he'd ever imagined.

oooXoXoXoXoXooo

A/N Yay! I finished another chapter! What do you think? Am I too mean to poor Jou?I really want constructive criticism, and I would love to get a few new ideas for this story. Yaoiboyjj, I don't know if I already promised you or not, but I'll make 'THEM' a couple, too. Oh, update your fic soon, I wanna read more!

I still want five reviews before I post the next chapter! I'll post it in about a week or two. And I know that five may be a little low, but I won't push my luck. But please, if you read this story, review. Okay, I love you all, see you later!


	4. Dinner Invitation

A/N I totally love you all, you ROCK! I can't believe I got this many reviews for only three chapters, I have sixty! That's like, twenty for each chapter! Let's see if you can break that and give me twenty-ONE for this one, it's juicy! I love and cherish each one and I will never delete a single one! (As long as it isn't offensive for others to read.)

A lot of you wanted me to make the chapters longer, but if I make them longer, it will be farther in between updates, and I have so many other stories I have to write on, so I have no time to write more than I do. And the chapters are between four/five pages, maybe six if I'm in a good writing mood. And I just have to warn you, the chapters are kind of reflecting my emotions, so when I'm pissed and in a lousy mood, the character will suffer. Ph33r my r4ge!

Warnings: This story contains _SEX, VIOLENCE, CRUDE LANGUAGE, EXCESSIVE USE OF THE WORD 'FUCK', ANGST, HOMOSEXUALITY_, attempted murder on paparazzi and others (a joke, people actually thought Kaiba would kill them!), OOC, gay-bashing, _YAOI _and _SHOUNEN-AI_! This chapter even contains kissing! Yay! Finally some 'real' action!

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

The Wrong Idea

By Shimisaki-kun

Chapter four – Dinner Invitation

Seto watched Jou's reaction as the blonde watched the movie. He could see the confusion and embarrassment mix with anger and something that looked like fear. Seto smirked. It was so easy to read the puppy's emotions, his large brown eyes reflected everything he felt.

When Jou saw how saw how Kaiba had bent down to whisper the ultimatum in his ear, he felt a faint twinge in the pit of his stomach. His cheeks immediately reddened and he felt compelled to look away, but he kept watching the screen in a trance.

"Fuck..." as the words left Jou's mouth Seto threw a glance at the screen and saw that it was black once more. "That," he drawled. "is to put it mildly. Of all the lowlife in this school, they had to pinpoint _you_ as my boyfriend, boy toy or whatever the term they use is."

Jou bit his lip but said nothing, trying to restrain himself from lashing out at Kaiba. He had too much on his mind to start fighting with the brunette. He bit his lip and tried to think of a way to get out of this mess. He groaned as he remembered how strange Yugi had acted this morning. He and Yami were probably thinking that he and Kaiba were fucking like the rest of the school... no, the rest of Japan!

Seto looked down at the boy as the blonde hid his face in his hands, his shoulders slumped forward. He had expected some kind of retaliation to his insults, but it never came. That wasn't right, the blonde was supposed to say something nasty back when he was insulted, not to ignore him. Seto felt the need to pout and stomp his foot as a spoiled child that didn't get his parents attention. He stopped himself and reached down to write a few short commands in the newly opened window on the screen.

Jou looked up as he felt a hand shake his shoulder. When he did so, he was met by a picture of himself in black, tight leather pants and a turtleneck without arms. Jou stared at the picture before his face flushed bright pink.

"Where did you get his picture?" he asked, glaring up at Kaiba.

Seto shrugged and folded his arms once more. "It is the picture the news used, showing everyone who you are. I must say that I am surprised. I had no idea you were into Bondage, pup..." his smirk widened as he saw the boy's face and neck redden.

"I... I'm not!" Jou choked out, staring down onto the wooden surface of the bench, trying to ignore Kaiba's questioning gaze.

"Of course not." Seto said in a tone of voice that clearly stated that he did not believe the boy. "You know," he said, leaning down so he could whisper in Jou's ear. "you should wear clothes like that more often, but you forgot a minor detail."

Jou did not look up, but he shuddered as he felt Kaiba's hot breath upon his neck. "Wha... what?" he asked, trying to get his voice under control.

"The leash, collar and tag." He said, standing up.

Jou stood up abruptly, making the chair fall down with a loud crash behind him. "You fucking _asshole_! Why do you always have to be such a dick?" the blonde shouted, balling his hands into fists as if he was ready to leash out on Kaiba.

Seto suppressed a laugh as he watched the blonde. "My, my, puppy. You can certainly bark, but do you bite?" he asked raising a brow questioningly.

"I'll do more than just bite! I'll kick your sorry _ass_!" Jou said as he advanced towards Kaiba.

"Oh, no. The horror. I am so horrified that I am shaking in my boots." Seto drawled.

The two boys glared at one another and took a step closer towards each other. Then, suddenly, a loud shrilling sound cut through the air, stopping the boys mid-step.

Seto turned around and took out his cell phone from his pocket and answered in a gruff voice. "What?"

"_Seto? Are you alright? You sound angry."_ came the concerned reply.

"Mokuba? Why are you calling? Is everything alright?" his brother never called him unless it was something urgent, and Seto felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Jou, who stood with his arms crossed, glaring at Kaiba's back, looked up when he heard Mokuba's name being mentioned. He really liked Kaiba's little brother, the kid was great, even though they had gotten off to a rough start. He hoped the black haired boy was okay as he took a step closer to Kaiba, not caring that he was eavesdropping.

"_Calm down, nii-chan, I am fine! I just called to ask if you could invite Jou over for dinner tonight!"_ Mokuba asked excitedly.

"Kuba, I need to tell you something about what they said on the news." Seto began.

"_You don't have to say anything. I may be a little mad about you not telling me about the two of you, but I think it's great that you and Jou are together! I'm so happy for the both of you. Please, Seto, can't you invite Jou for dinner? Please? Pleeeease?"_ Mokuba said, trying desperately to get his brother to agree to his request.

Seto sighed and looked over his shoulder at Jou. The blonde was glaring at him, narrowing his eyes. Seto turned back, nodding even though Mokuba could not see him. "Okay, I'll ask him. We will talk more later, okay? I have class in fifteen minutes and I have to talk to the pu... Jou." It felt weird to say his name, Seto thought as he said his good byes and hung up, pocketing the phone again.

"What do you have to talk to me about?" Jou asked, not really wanting yo know. "And who gave you permission to use my name?" he added sulkily.

Seto turned around, hands in his pockets. "Mokuba asked if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight. He believes that we are dating, like everyone else."

Jou stared at Kaiba. "Why didn't you tell him the truth?" he growled.

Seto shook his head. "He sounded too happy, I do not want to make him sad, he has had enough hardship in his life." Seto said, walking up to where Jou stood. "Can you _please_ help me with this charade? Just for a week or two, then we can have a huge break up that will hit the tabloids faster than you can say 'It's over', and we can go back to live our lives as before. We can just claim that our relationship could not survive with the media breathing down our throats."

"Why would I want to do that? Wait, did you just say _please_?" Jou asked, taking a step back as Kaiba came closer.

"Because if Mokuba gets hurt, physically or mentally, you will pay dearly. And, besides, I can always repay you in one way or another." Seto said, ignoring the last question the blonde spoke. He had only uttered the word 'please' to two people before, his brother and 'father', he thought as he felt nail digging into the palm of his left hand.

"Whadd'ya mean 'one way or another'?" Jou asked, his voice low as he took yet another step backwards.

"That depends on the circumstances." Seto shrugged. "The question is, will you do it?" he asked as he closed in on the blonde, forcing him to back up against the wall.

"O... okay, but just so Mokuba won't get hurt! Now, get away from me, you freak!" Jou said, trying to get away.

"Sorry, can't do that, we have an illusion to we have to maintain." He said, placing his hands on Jou's hips and leaned down, pressing his lips upon Jou's. He heard the blonde's sharp intake of breath before a pair of hands was put against his chest, trying to push him away. Seto chuckled. He slowly opened his mouth, his tongue making its way out to gently run over Jou's bottom lip. The blonde shuddered but stubbornly refused to open his mouth. Seto sighed exasperatedly and sucked the boy's lower lip into his mouth, gently biting down onto it.

Jou gasped as he felt Kaiba's teeth bite down onto his lip. As he did so, the older boy took the opportunity to push his tongue inside Jou's mouth. Jou's eyes widened as he felt Kaiba's tongue inside his mouth, gently caressing his own. He tried to push Kaiba away once more, but to no avail, the brunette grabbed a tighter hold onto his hips, making sure to leave bruises.

Seto pulled Jou closer against him, his left hand reaching up to grab a hold of the blonde locks, tilting Jou's head to the side slightly. He felt slightly annoyed because of the puppy's unresponsiveness and tried to coax the blonde to kiss back. He moved his tongue over Jou's, gently exploring the depths of the moist cavern.

A jolt of electricity shot down his spine and he felt himself falling, spinning as the ground disappeared underneath his feet. His hands desperately grabbed a hold onto the front of Kaiba's blue uniform jacket, his legs turning into jelly, making him wobble slightly. He opened his mouth a bit wider before he tentatively started to move his own tongue against Kaiba's.

'Finally,' Seto thought as he felt Jou's timid response. 'Hmm... he kisses like he has never kissed anyone before.' Seto continued when Jou's response only grew a little bolder. He smirked inwardly. He had gotten the puppy's first kiss. Oh, he was _so_ going to rub this in the blondes face later. For now, he settled with trying to lure Jou to respond more boldly. He teased the blondes tongue and withdrew his slightly, making Jou's follow it. As soon as Seto felt Jou's tongue enter his mouth he sucked on it gently, emitting a small moan from the blonde.

Jou's head felt very light as he kissed Kaiba back, trying to ignore the warm feeling in his stomach. It felt like molten lava flowed through his veins instead of blood. He wanted to curse as his treacherous body leaned into Kaiba's embrace, his hands encircling the brunettes shoulders, totally submitting into the pleasurable kiss bestowed upon him.

Seto's right hand slowly left its place on Jou's hip to make its way underneath the boy's shirt. Seto's hand gently caressed the smooth skin on the blonde's back and stomach before he reached down to cup the boy's butt.

Jou yelped as he felt strong fingers taking a hold of his ass. He tried to take a step back, but Kaiba only held on tighter. Jou wanted to both scream and moan when Kaiba started to massage his butt. He wanted to break free, hit Kaiba and demand an explanation for his actions, yet, he wanted more. He wanted Kaiba to lean him back over a desk and... he was brought out of his train of thoughts as a thud a loud scream was heard.

They were here, it was time for Seto to pull away, but he wanted the kiss to last just a few seconds more before ending it. He pushed his tongue into Jou's mouth once more and gave him a demanding last kiss before he drew away. He looked down at the blonde, his eyes were closed and his cheeks were read, his breathe coming in short, shallow pants. A pink tongue darted out to run over his abused lips as Jou slowly opened his eyes. The foggy, chocolate orbs slowly focused and then they grew wide in realization.

Jou opened his eyes to come face to face with Seto Kaiba, source of his misery and confusion. He slowly registered what position they were in and stepped away as if he had been burned. This time Kaiba allowed him to get away, releasing the back of his head. He stared at the floor for a few moments, when he looked up again he saw that Kaiba's attention was elsewhere. He looked over towards the door and saw a handful of students gawking at them. His face shifted through several shades of red and he desperately hoped that the floor would open up and swallow him, but no such luck.

Seto's eyes narrowed as he looked at the group of students standing in the doorway. The girl who had been the one who had opened the door had dropped her books on the floor in astonishment. "May I help you?" he drawled, trying to sound as menacing as possible. He smirked inwardly as the students cowered. Their eyes were wide and their mouths were open as they took in the scene.

"We... we have a... s... student body council meeting in here in f... five minutes..." came a voice from the back.

Seto grunted and walked over to the desk where his laptop was. He closed the lid and put it into his briefcase. He swiftly walked back to Jou and grabbed a hold on his arm, dragging him out of the room. The stunned students quickly made way for the sneering C.E.O. and the profusely blushing blonde.

Jou was dragged into the nearest bathroom, once inside he was released from Kaiba's iron grasp. "What the _hell_ are you doing?" he shouted angrily.

"As I said before, we are supposed to be dating, so we have to maintain that illusion. And what better way to keep the rumor alive than to let a few people see us making out? Everyone will be talking about how Seto Kaiba and Katsuya Jonouchi were making out in an empty classroom. I bet they all will know before the end of school today." Seto stated.

"You _knew_ they were coming, and you still kissed me?" Jou shouted. He did not appreciate being made a fool in front of half the student body.

"Of course, what would the purpose of the kiss be otherwise?" Seto asked, suppressing a smile. The pup was so easy to tease, one simple remark and he would become angry as a bee, trying to defend himself.

"You... you...Argh! I hate you! Give me a fucking _warning_ the next time, asshole!" Jou screamed as he turned around

"Hey, puppy." Seto shot after the fuming blonde.

"_What_?" he shouted, not turning around.

Seto smiled. Teasing the puppy was always so much fun. "How does it feel to have your first kiss stolen by _me_?"

Jou's face flared up once more. 'How could Kaiba have known?' he asked himself. "N... none of your damned business!" he shouted before stomping away indignantly and slamming the door behind him as he left the men's room.

Seto chuckled as the lunch bell rang, signaling the end of the classes. He knew he should try to be more... 'civil' against the blonde, but he couldn't, his need to get the boy all worked up overpowered his common sense. He sighed. He and the puppy had a class together later, even though they were in different grades. He wondered what kind of interesting developments would happen in his Adv. English class later. He smiled and leaned back against the sink. And the pup would come over for dinner later, that would be _fun_.

oooXoXoXoXoXooo

A/N You finally got some action! Yay! I just want to inform you guys that I may not post the 'unedited' lemon/s here on so, if you want all the juicy details, you will have to review and ask me to send it to you. But that won't be necessary until later, I just thought that I should warn you. I suppose I could post them on but they hate me (I tried uploading a chapter once, I couldn't use my PC properly for weeks!) Maybe I'll try they might be nicer than one of you asked whether I am gay or bi, well, not like it is any of your business, but I'll tell you anyway. (Relax, dude, I am _very_ hard to offend n.n) I'd just like to tell you all that I have slept with two girls and two 'boys', and I have to say that I'd rather bottom a guy any day, that topping a girl. I guess that means I'm gay, yay me!

If anyone else has any questions, about the story or my personal life, feel free to ask. I'm still accepting suggestions for the story, so please tell me if you got an idea, good or bad, angsty or fluffy, sweet or** /censored/**

Hey, this chapter was six pages long! Almost seven including the A/N! So don't come and complain about a short chapter! Well, I have to go and write the next chapter, I will update in two weeks if I get **five** reviews. Taa, and take care!

/ Tadashi Shimisaki


	5. Real friends never

A/N Hey, I've done some thinking (damn, that hurt...), and I'm starting to wonder if I should put some _minor_ bondage/discipline stuff in it. I mean, like when Jou's done something bad, Seto has to show him who's the master, right? And, besides, I think Jou would make an adorable sub! Anyway, let us continue to the next chapter.

Oh, and I forgot to tell you this before, but since I have no idea where Domino City is supposed to be situated, I made it a suburb to Tokyo, hence the reference to Shibuya in chapter three... sorry if I confused anyone.

I am also not sure weather I should use any Japanese or not in this story. Some people claim that since you are writing a story in one language, one should not use terms from another language. I might not use any, but then again, I might... I guess you will just have to wait and see... Oh, I'll definitely continue using the suffixes such as; -chan, -san, -sama, -kun, and the likes thereof. (Heh, I might even use 'ojousan' just to tick Jou off! Ojousan means 'princess' and is usually referred to when addressing young women as 'miss'. Just imagine the look on Jou's face as Seto calls him that!) cackling madly

Warnings: This story contains _SEX, VIOLENCE, HOMOSEXUALITY, EXCESSIVE USE OF THE WORD 'FUCK', ANGST, CRUDE LANGUAGE_, attempted murder on paparazzi and others, OOC, minor OC's, gay-bashing, _YAOI_ and _SHOUNEN-AI_! This chapter, and following ones, contain Anzu-bashing. (I also have NO FUCKING IDEA how Ryou speaks, but since every fanfic I ever read, states that he is from Britain, and that he has a British accent, so, I drew the conclusion that he must speak with British words as well. Please don't shoot me if I'm dead wrong!) Minor spoiler about the relationship between Yami and Kaiba. (family-relationship, NOTHING sexual about it!)

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

The Wrong Idea

By Shimisaki-kun

Chapter five – "Real friends never..."

The gentle April wind blew gently, making the green branches rattle. The white haired turned his head up and closed his brown eyes as he felt the gentle wind caressing his face. They were seated under an old oak tree, their favorite lunch spot. The old oak tree had been there long before the school was built, and it would surely stand proudly long after the school was gone.

He growled as he stalked across the schoolyard, heading for a large oak tree where he and his friends always met up for lunch. As he walked closer he saw the small group of people sitting in the shade underneath the tree. He smiled as he saw the small, tricolor-haired teen sitting in the slightly taller tricolor-haired 'teen's' lap. The violet-eyed boy was smiling, looking at the white haired boy across from him. His cheeks were slightly pink as the crimson-eyed boy was currently making out with his neck, his arms protectively around the smaller boy's waist.

The brown haired girl was throwing the couple irritated glances. No, wait, she was glaring at Yugi while she smiled sweetly at Yami. Jou only saw her face in profile as she was sitting on the white haired boy's left side. As Jou got closer he saw that her jacket was half-open, and her skirt hiked up quite high on her thigh. He shuddered as he looked away, the sight of Anzu's body making him want to gag.

The white haired boy turned to look at him as the small boy across from him had happily exclaimed "Jou!", beginning to waving frantically. He arched a brow as Yami did not even acknowledge him, happily continuing to suck at the younger boy's neck. Anzu, on the other hand, looked at him with cold eyes, a sneer on her lips. Ryou smiled, waving at the blonde, but less enthusiastic than Yugi.

"Hello, Jou." He said.

Jou nodded and walked over to the tree and sat down, his back against the trunk. He sighed and leaned his head back, hitting the rough surface of the tree's bark. "Hi," he said sounding pained, the words forced.

Yugi's smile wavered slightly as he heard the tone of Jou's voice. "What's wrong, Jou? Are you alright? You ran away from class so fast that I had no chance to ask you if you were alright! What was with the notes?" the boy inquired, his brows knitted together in confusion.

"I... I..."Jou began, his cheeks growing a faint tinge of pink. "The notes were... uh... very rude remarks concerning... eh... none of their business..." the blonde said.

Yugi still looked as if he wanted to ask something more, but refrained from it, and for that, Jou was grateful.

Ryou, on the other hand, looked at Jou strangely, looking up and down his body. "Um... Jou... what were you doing after you ran out of class? I mean... you look quite disheveled, look, half of your shirt is hanging out of your trousers." He said, pointing at the blonde's uniform.

Jou's face flushed a bright pink as he tried to adjust his clothing.

Anzu raised a brow, smirking at the blonde, a face of disgust adorning her features. "Kaiba couldn't keep his hands to himself, I've heard..."

A pair of large, honey eyes immediately stared at the brown haired girl, disbelief in his eyes. '_No way that she knows about that! We were just discovered!_' he thought, panicking.

Anzu caught the look Jou was giving her. "Oh, yes... I _do_ know about that." She started smugly. "As you know... I _am_ a member of the S.B Council, and when I got to the meeting, the only thing the others were talking about was how they had found the ice prince Seto Kaiba making out with his newly discovered boy-toy! Since it was obvious that we weren't going to get any real work done, I left."

Now, the rest of the group was staring at Jou. Yami had even opened his eyes from where he was sitting behind Yugi, sucking at his neck. The blonde's face flushed as four pairs of eyes looked at him. The brown, crimson and violet eyes stared at him with disbelief and humor while the pair of blue eyes glared at him maliciously.

"So... tell me, Jou, how did you get my stoic cousin to molest you in school?" Yami asked, finally letting go of Yugi's neck, now showing off a large, purple mark where Yami had been sucking a few moments earlier.

"What I want to know is how you two actually hooked up!" Yugi exclaimed, smiling widely.

Jou groaned and threw his head back, hitting the trunk of the tree with a loud 'thud'. Wincing he closed his eyes. "No... you've got it all wrong... I have to tell you what I... we..."he said, trying to explain the situation he was in, only to be cut off by Anzu.

"Give it a rest already. I have ten eye-witnesses that claims that Kaiba was pushing you up the wall, one hand in your hair while the other was on your ass!" she shrieked. At that, most of the students outside turned their attention towards the group underneath the tree. "We all know that you are no saint, so don't even _try_ to deny that Kaiba would have fucked you up against that wall if they had not walked in on you when they did! Furthermore," she said, disgust lacing her voice. "Do you really believe that someone who's been screwing around like you have, will last long with someone like Kaiba?" she asked mockingly.

Jou gasped as he heard the harsh words from someone that he up until now had considered to be his friend, not to mention that the accusations were completely inaccurate. "I think that you are confusing me with someone else!" he shot back, his cheeks deep red. "_You're_ the one who's sleeping with anyone who shows any remote sign of interest in your body! It wouldn't surprise me if you've fucked all of he male teachers as well, not only half the school! If someone is a slut it is _you_! And if you can't see the difference between _whore_ and a fucking _virgin_ you're more stupid than you look!" Jou screamed at the brunette, desperately trying to keep the tears that threatened to fall at bay.

"How _dare_ you?" she shrieked, raising her right hand high, ready to bring it down and plant a harsh slap on Jou's cheek.

"Anzu? What are you doing? Stop!" Yugi yelled, his eyes wide in confusion.

Jou closed his eyes and braced himself for the oncoming slap, but as it never came he opened his eyes, only to see the side of Anzu's face as she was currently looking over her shoulder, her arm still raised. He rose a brow and looked higher up, meeting icy blue eyes glaring back at him.

"What the hell are you doing? Let go of me!" Anzu demanded, trying to pull her arm free.

"Of course, but first I think I have to explain the rules to you. If you hurt the puppy, I hurt you, do you still want to play?" Seto asked, his voce cold and void of any emotions.

Anzu stood up and glared at the taller, brown haired man. "Let me _go_!" she shouted. She pulled her arm free and stormed off.

Seto looked at her as she walked over to a group of girls before he turned back to look at the confused group of people besides him. "What the hell did you do this time, mutt?" Seto growled, folding his arms across his chest.

Jou quickly snapped out of his daze while all kinds of thought ran through his mind. '_Oh my God! Did Kaiba just fucking save me like some knight in shining armor? This is so fucked up!_' "_I_ didn't do anything! It was Anzu! She, a person who is supposed to be my friend, was telling all sorts of lies about me!" Jou snarled at Kaiba, wanting to wipe that smug smirk off his face.

"Which one? About me fucking you up the wall, or you being a slut?" the brunette asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Can you stop saying things like that! You have no right to even state your opinion in the matter!" Jou fumed, glaring at his alleged 'boyfriend'.

Not raising his voice Seto continued. "And, if you consider _that_ to be a friend," he gestured towards were Anzu was standing before continuing. "I have to say that I question your sanity, mutt."

The two glared at each other for a few minutes before Yami though that it was enough. He wanted some answers, and he wanted them now.

oooXoXoXoXoXooo

A/N I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I had to focus on my schoolwork for a bit, we have a lot of tests and assignments to do before summer.. but since I have taken so long, I promise that my next update will be on Friday!

I really appreciate all the lovely reviews from you guys, and thank you for the suggestions. Mandapandabug, I am not afraid of you, and I would never write 'Please write me any ideas you might come up with concerning this story' if I didn't want the ideas! Silly Mandapandabug!

I will also tell the story about the picture in an upcoming chapter. And thank you Sprinkles06! I will definitely use your idea. It was great! Um... you said something about what Mokuba has planned for the dinner... I was not aware that he had anything planned, but if anyone has a suggestion, please write it in your review, or email me at shimisaki (um.. it's '-' this but it's on the bottom.. I don't know what it's called...) kun (at) yahoo (dot) com.Thank you for reading my story. I will update on Friday if that is okay with you!

Baibai and take care! Tadashi Shimisaki


	6. Not what it looks like

A/N I told you I was updating! Thanks for the reviews and all the wonderful suggestions! Anyway, I'll let you get right to the story...

Warnings: This story contains _SEX, VIOLENCE, HOMOSEXUALITY, EXCESSIVE USE OF THE WORD 'FUCK', ANGST, CRUDE LANGUAGE_, attempted murder on paparazzi and others, OOC, minor OC's, gay-bashing, _YAOI_ and _SHOUNEN-AI_!

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

The Wrong Idea

By Shimisaki-kun

Chapter six – Not what it looks like

"Hey, can someone tell me what is going on?" the pharaoh demanded, breaking off the blonde's and the brunette's glaring contest.

Jou sent Kaiba one last killing glare before he turned to face Yugi and Yami. "Yeah... um... the thing is, Yami... we're not together! It was all a mistake!" he blurted out, pointedly avoiding eye contact.

Yami looked from Kaiba to Jou and then back to Kaiba again. "Sure, Jou... next time, tell something with a little more credibility than _that_! And if the news broadcast wasn't proof enough, the 'situation' Anzu was telling about sure was convincing!" Yami said, shaking his head.

"No! It's true! We're _not_ together!" Jou exclaimed, gesturing wildly. "He only did... _that_... so they would think we are!"

"Jou, you don't have to hide it. What Yami meant was that he wanted to know what was going on and why you two are yelling at each other again." Yugi said calmly, leaning back into his lover's embrace.

Jou groaned and turned around, facing the tree he started to bang his head against the trunk. He ignored the stares he was getting from the rest of the group, except from Kaiba who ignored him totally.

"Um... maybe we should listen to him... if he says that they're not together maybe they aren't." Ryou suggested.

Jou stopped trying to bury his head in the trunk of the tree and turned around, smiling at Ryou. "Thanks! Finally an intelligent suggestion!"

"I have an appointment, I will see you in class, mutt. And don't forget about tonight, I'll pick you up at six." Seto said as he walked away, not bothering to look back.

Jou growled at the retreating brunette before he turned his attention back towards Ryou. "It's true, Ryou, we're not a couple. That fucking tape was of us _fighting_. Not making out!"

Ryou nodded and as Jou looked at Yami and Yugi it looked like they were listening, too. He took a deep breath before continuing his bizarre story. "I ran out of class because I got some really mean notes concerning Kaiba's and my alleged relationship. After I ran out of class I suddenly found myself in an empty classroom, in which, unfortunately enough, Kaiba was working in."

He paused, biting his lower lip before continuing. "We ended up fighting once again, and then he... eh... found the notes. He read them and then he dragged me to his desk where he pushed me down into the chair and showed the video to me. After that, Mokuba called. He obviously thought, like everyone else," he said glaring at Yami. "That we indeed are together. He convinced Kaiba to invite me to dinner, and since Kaiba didn't want his brother to be sad, he agreed to it. Then he actually talked me into pretending to be his boyfriend, saying that he would repay me later."

"I see..." Yami said skeptically. "But that still doesn't explain why you and Kaiba was making out."

Jou blushed at the comment, staring at the ground. "Well... before I knew it, he was babbling something maintaining illusions and other stuff before I was suddenly pushed against the wall while Kaiba .. um... while he was... eh... y'know..." he said, making a waving motion with his hand.

Yami laughed loudly, making Jou glare at the crimson eyed boy. "What?" he hissed.

"I.. I was just thinking about what you said... earlier..." he said, still laughing. "How can you be a virgin?" Yami asked.

"That's quite easy, just don't have sex!" Jou pouted, crossing his arms he sat down in the grass again, his back against the trunk.

Yami started laughing again, but was quickly silenced by an elbow in the ribs. "Stop that! You're hurting his feelings!" Yugi scolded.

Yami groaned and held the abused rib with his left hand, poking Yugi in the ribs with the other. "Damn it, aibou, you just hurt _me_!" Yami almost whined, but only almost, because pharaohs do not whine, or pout.

Yugi yelped as the hands around his waist began to move up underneath his shirt caressing the skin underneath. "Stop! We're at school!" he said, his face flaming as he tried to get loose from Yami's tight grip. Yami just mumbled something as he nibbled at the other boy's neck.

"Stop it, Yami! You'll be sleeping on the couch if you don't stop!" Yugi seethed, trying to remove the persistent hands of his lover.

/_Aww.. Don't be that way, aibou. I can't help it... you taste too sweet._/ he replied.

At this, Yugi redoubled his efforts in getting loose, squirming to get away from the two hands.

/_Aibou..._/ Yami said.

Yugi glared at Jou and Ryou who were snickering before answering. "What?"

/_That does _not_ make me want to let you go. If anything, it makes me more determined to keep you. If only to cover a small..._problem_ you just gave me..._/ the pharaoh smirked, nuzzling the tricolor haired teens neck.

He heard how Yami chuckled when he got rigid in his arms, not moving an inch. /_You are _so_ sleeping on the couch!_/ Yugi mentally yelled.

/_I bet I can make you change your mind when we get home..._/ he said before he turned his attention back to the giggling blonde. "So, let us get back on track, shall we?" he asked.

Jou paled and shook his head, but Yami was persistent and he had decided that he wanted _details_. "Now, if I remember correctly, you were just about to explain how you have kept your virginity intact. Such an _interesting_ topic, ne?" he chuckled at Jou's crestfallen look, his blonde head hanging slightly.

"I'm a virgin, so what?" he murmured, willing himself not to blush.

"Ah, but what you are not telling us is how you can still be one since you've had at least _one_ boyfriend. And he couldn't keep his hands off of you for more than two minutes if I remember correctly." Yami mused.

Jou blushed at the memory of his most recent, and _definitely_ most persistent boyfriend. "Well... he _tried_ to get me in bed... but I didn't want to. I never even kissed the bloke." Jou shrugged. "He wasn't much for cuddling either. He just wanted to grope, fuck and leave me. No way I would sleep with some guy if it was just for one night." He mumbled into his knees. He had pulled his knees up to his chest and he had buried his head in them, not waning to connect eye contact with anyone at the moment.

Ryou sympathetically patted him on the back before smiling at the blonde. "I was like that with Bakura. When he first started hitting on me I thought he was bored and looking for another victim to torment." Ryou suddenly blushed and the pharaoh smirked knowingly. "Well, I finally agreed to date him, and since he didn't tried to rape me after the movie I decided to give him a chance. I actually almost drove him nuts before I actually slept with him." Ryou said, his blush intensifying.

"Are you sure that he is not torturing you from time to time anyway. While maintaining the best intentions, of course..." Yami asked, laughing out aloud when Ryou blushed harder and glared at him.

Yugi ignored his lover for the time being, not yet willing to forgive him and turned his attention to Jou. "What about Kaiba?" he inquired.

"What about moneybags?" Jou murmured, raising his head slightly to look at Yugi. "No way I'm sleeping with Kaiba! It's just a fake relationship anyway. And who would like to sleep with the boring, evil, coldhearted, stuck-up bastard with a stick up his ass?"

Yugi began to say something but was interrupted by a voice that came from behind Jou. "I can assure you, I have not, nor will I ever, have a stick, or the likes thereof, up my ass, as you so eloquently put it, mutt." Came the cold, emotionless voice of Seto Kaiba.

He had actually arrived a while ago, his meeting had only taken a few minutes. He had gotten the principal's approval and he had returned to get the blonde, but the conversation between the four friends had intrigued him, and he had chosen not to reveal his presence. As he stood on the other side of the massive tree, he had not been seen and he could listen to the conversation. That is, until he heard the quite funny, and true, but very rude, words of Katsuya Jonouchi, and decided to defend himself.

Jou felt very abashed as Kaiba had heard his comments on the brunette. He hadn't meant to be so mean, but he was still angry at Kaiba. "I...I... um..." he began, trying to explain himself.

"Don't bother, mutt. But since you found it so amusing to describe my character, maybe I should do yours. It is only fair, right, mutt?" Seto said, leaning his shoulder on the tree. "Well... I do believe that you could be described like this; a boisterous, truculent, incongruous, yapping, barking, truant who, apparently, _wish_ he had something up his ass!" he said, smirking.

Jou was suddenly standing up in front of Kaiba, glaring up at the older male. He was tall, or at least he thought so, but it bothered him that Kaiba was taller than him. The bastard was three, maybe four inches taller than him, forcing Jou to look up at him. (Height wise Jou is 5'10" and Kaiba is 6'1-2")

"What the _hell_ is your problem? If you are going to insult me do it so I can understand it! And act like the _businessman_ you are, and stop insulting people all the time!" he said, gritting his teeth.

Seto merely snorted, creasing a brow. "I have impeccable mannerism, mutt." He said, when he saw that Jou was going to say something he gave him a stern look and continued. "It is merely a question if I am with people of matter. Since you are not, thus I can act the way I please, since you are well beneath me in status. If I, on the other hand, are meeting with people of the same, or higher, status, I follow the book on etiquette back to back, that, I can assure you."

The blonde head was tilted a bit to the side, the honey eyes large. Seto almost smiled when he saw how much a puppy Jou looked like at that moment. He sighed. "Come on, we are leaving." He said, grabbing a hold of the blonde's arm, careful not to hurt the puppy.

Jou snapped out of his daze and shook his head. "No! Let go! I don't want to go anywhere with you, you jerk! He said, his free arm grabbing a hold of the tree.

"Pup, we have to go, _now_." He said, tugging at the arm.

"Kaiba, let him go, he doesn't want to go with you." Yami said, standing beside them, having placed Yugi in the grass before walking over to them.

"Yeah! Listen to Yami, moneybags. The pharaoh commands and the priest listens!" he smirked.

Seto growled. "I do _not_ believe in magic, and I do _not_ have to do anything that he tells me to do."

"Let me go!" Jou shot back, trying to pull his arm free.

"No. Come _on_!" Seto said. As Yami came closer he did the only thing that came to his mind that might throw the blonde out of balance enough so he could drag him away. He kissed him.

oooXoXoXoXoXooo

A/N Okay, this was a crappy chapter. I actually lost the real chapter five _two_ times! And I had to rewrite it twice, and I might add that this chapter is much worse than the 'real' one. At first this was supposed to be a part of chapter five, but it became chapter six instead...

Okay, thank you for clearing out the 'Ryou' question. But since I made him a Brit. he might as well continue with being one... I am very sorry if I offend anyone by this decision.

Heh, I'm glad you guys liked the idea of a bit of bondage/discipline in the story. I have to admit, I am a bit of a BD(SM) freak. (well, mostly in fiction, _not_ in real life...)

I still want suggestions on what the _hell_ Mokuba is supposed to do at the dinner or what he might have planned, because I have _no fucking idea_! (I actually got a few suggestions, but I'm not sure wich one to use...)

Thanks for reading and reviewing. /Tadashi Shimisaki


	7. Puppy Grooming I

A/N Sorry it took so long to update, but I'm moving from my parents' house to an apartment. It's quite hectic so I haven't had a lot of time. My sister and her daughter has also disappeared and I haven't been in a good mood lately... I'm sorry if the last chapter was a bit rushed, but I had to keep my deadline... I also got a lot of questions about who kissed whom in the end of chapter six.

I didn't think that it would be so hard to understand, sorry...

I also got a bit of critique about my last chapter, I really encourage constructive criticism, but I'm sorry, I can't really change the plot just because you don't like more than one couple to be gay… I'm sorry if I destroyed the story by matching the characters together…

And, umm... sorry for bashing Anzu, but I just don't like her. And the girl doing the dub in Sweden is HORRIBLE! I hate her... She sounds like a brain dead bimbo. I don't know why, but I just don't like Anzu... okay, just to make it up to you, I'll write Anzu as a good girl in my next story, deal?

Okay, enough talk, let's get on with the chapter, more yummy-ness in this one, so, enjoy!

#everything inside of these are translated from French.#

Warnings: This story contains _SEX, VIOLENCE, HOMOSEXUALITY, EXCESSIVE USE OF THE WORD 'FUCK', ANGST, CRUDE LANGUAGE_, attempted murder on paparazzi and others, OOC, minor OC's, gay-bashing, _YAOI_ and _SHOUNEN-AI_! MalexMale KISSING!

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

The Wrong Idea

By Shimisaki-kun

Chapter seven – "Puppy Grooming I"

As the warm lips were pressed against his own, a shiver ran through his body. The small hairs on his arms standing on end. He found it difficult to keep his eyes open, his eyelids growing heavier by the second. As soon as his eyes closed his mind shut down, his body once again submitting into Seto's

Seto smirked inwardly as he felt the puppy relax. He loosely placed his free arm around Jou's waist. The blonde mewled cutely as Seto pulled him closer, pushing his tongue in between the blonde's pliant lips. The kiss was heated and demanding, as if to show the puppy that he was the one in charge. He ignored the rest of the group as he slid his hand up the blonde's back before burying it in sun kissed locks.

His mind was turned into mush, totally ignoring the voice screaming for him to stop. His mind focused on one thing, the warm, demanding lips upon his own. His tongue slowly came out to caress Kaiba's, a jolt of electricity setting his limbs on fire. The hand in his hair pressed him closer, letting Kaiba all but devour him, deepening the kiss... dominating him.

The need for air soon became too much, and Seto had to pull away. Seeing the dazed look on his puppy's face, he grabbed his arm and started to pull him away from the tree, pushing past the crowd that had mysteriously turned up to see the great Seto Kaiba and his new boy-toy making out in public.

Yami and the two others could do nothing else but stare at the pair as they left. "Fake relationship, my _ass_!" Yami muttered before he turned around, shrugging at the two staring boys.

oooXoXoXoXoXooo

Katsuya was so out of it that he didn't even notice being dragged down the schoolyard and practically shoved into a limousine. Suddenly he found himself sprawled out on a white leather seat with Kaiba sitting next to him, his arm in a tight grip. "L... let go of me, jerk!" he demanded while he struggled to sit up.

Kaiba slowly removed his hand, which only made Katsuya even angrier. "Why the hell did you kiss me this time?" he asked, rubbing his sore wrist.

Seto shrugged. "I had to get you out of there somehow, and if I had to kiss you to do so, then so may be it." He replied calmly. "Besides, I wanted to see Yami's reaction. It was very amusing." He said, looking straight ahead, ignoring the fact that Jou had moved to the other seat, now sitting across from him instead of next to him. It was kind of cute, the way the puppy sat as far away from him as he could, as if he wasn't sure about his intentions. Oh, he had intentions all right, but he doubted that it was what Jou had in mind.

"Where are we going, moneybags?" he asked grumpily, his arms crossed over his chest.

"First off we are headed for lunch, then we have to stop by the grooming parlor for doggies... I think we both know why..." he said, looking the puppy up and down, scrunching his nose and wrinkling his forehead at the picture he presented. He looked sloppy, like he had just gotten out of bed and threw on whatever was closest. His hair was a mess, looking as if it had not been combed for ages, and the bangs were too long.

He sighed inwardly. Poor Jacques was going to have a hard time with this one. He normally didn't bring people this uncouth to him, but the man was a miracle worker, the best in Tokyo. Even though he was a gai-jin, Seto preferred to go to him when he needed something like this done, the man never talked about his business with anyone else.

"Stop insulting me or I will go home, ass. I _don't_ have to do this you know." Katsuya growled, looking the other way. ­"How long are we going to be driving? I'm hungry!" he complained.

"Relax, we are going to the Mitsukoshi mall at Chuo-Dori." Seto responded.

Katsuya's head quickly snapped back with a painful crack. "What? I can't go there looking like _this_!" he said, motioning to his school uniform. "Besides, only rich snobs shop there..."

Seto almost rolled hie eyes. "In case you have failed to notice, I am rich. And it doesn't matter what you wear when we enter because you will not be wearing it when we leave. I can't have my alleged boy-toy running around in rags, now, can I?" he said.

Katsuya glared at the brunette. "Is it too much trouble to say 'boyfriend' instead of 'boy-toy'?"

"Yes." Seto said. And with that the conversation ended and none of them said anything before they walked through the large glass doors to the mall.

They walked across the black marble floor and towards the stairs, Seto leading the way. They stopped at the second floor and headed for one of the more exclusive restaurants in the building.

Almost immediately a hostess in a red kimono with blue and purple flowers painted on the fabric, walked up to them and showed them to a low table behind a delicate screen with hand painted cranes. They sat down on the red velvet cushions and took their menu's.

"Order whatever you want, just do not forget your manners, we _are_ at a restaurant, pup, and an exclusive one, too, I might add." Seto said, receiving a glare from the blonde.

"I know that!" he whispered harshly, not wanting to draw attention to them. He had already gotten more stares than he would have liked. He was not sure weather it was the way he was dressed or the company he was in. he just flipped his menu open and ignored the brunette sitting across from him.

A few minutes later the hostess returned, ready to take their orders. "What may I get you?" she asked, smiling.

"Shojin Ryori, please." Seto said

"Kare Raisu for me." The blonde said. "What?" he added when he saw Kaiba's questioning glance. "I'm hungry!"

The hostess pretended that she didn't hear the rest of the conversation and nodded. "What would you like to drink?"

"Water, what do you want... Jou?" he asked.

Katsuya looked at the menu before turning to the hostess. "Pocari Sweet, please." He could already hear Kaibas snide comments about his drink. '_Pocari Sweet? That is such a poor man's drink..._' or something equally mean. He sat with his head bowed, looking at the polished cherry wood table. He heard the hostess excuse herself and leave, but Kaiba didn't say anything. At last he looked up slowly, not meeting Kaiba's eyes. The brunette didn't even look at him. He was holding a silver object in his hand, about the size of a floppy disk (I don't know if this is the right word, but it's the square plastic disks from before the CD-ROM, anyone remember those? –joke–) about an inch, maybe one and a half inch thick. In his other hand he was holding something that looked like a thin, small pencil that he used to trace the surface of the silver object.

'_Oh, it's a digital calendar._' He thought, '_I'm so stupid, how come I didn't think of that before?_' he sighed lightly, making Kaiba raise his head and glare at him.

"What is it now, mutt? Too hard to sit still for a few minutes?" Seto asked snidely.

Katsuya glared back at Kaiba and crossed his arms. "As a matter of fact, no. I was just wondering why you are such a dick all the time."

"I was born that way, what's your excuse?" Seto said, going back to his calendar.

Katsuya stared at Kaiba as if he had grown a second head. '_Was that a joke? I think it was a joke! Is he dying? Am I dying? Will the heaven fall down on us? Why is the sky blue? Why are the teletubbies so scary?_' he shook his head to clear his mind. '_I bet Kaiba said that to throw me off balance, the bastard._' He thought and pouted, deciding not to speak with Kaiba for the rest of the day..

Soon a waitress walked up to the table and placed their plates before them. Her black hair was set up in a traditional bun, two thin needles with a blue stone in the end was sticking out from it. She was dressed similarly to the hostess, although not as extravagantly. Her kimono was a light pink with sakura petals painted on the hem of the kimono and on the arms. She smiled sweetly, her black eyes sparkling. She quietly put their drinks on the table before she excused herself and walked away.

Katsuya eagerly picked up his fork, mumbling an 'Itadakimasu' and then began mixing the white rice with the brownish sauce and bits of vegetables and meat before he started eating.

Seto watched the blonde as he started to devour his food, almost inhaling it. His nose scrunched up in disgust, but otherwise there was no trace of his obvious repulsion he experienced when he saw the puppy eat. '_God, he even eats like a dog..._' he thought as he picked up his chopsticks, slowly eating his food in small bites.

"Must you eat like a starved mutt?" he asked after the blonde was finished eating, half expecting him to start licking the plate clean any second.

"Huh?" Katsuya said, already forgotten that he had decided to not speak to Kaiba when he saw the food. "I guess I'm just used to it, have to eat quick so I can do more stuff." He shrugged.

"And what do you mean by that?" Seto asked, dipping a piece of tofu in the small bowl of dark soy sauce before eating it.

Katsuya shrugged again, reaching for the glass of clear soda. "I don't like being bored and doing nothing, I always want to have fun and be with my friends." He said after taking a large gulp of his drink.

Seto raised a brow and returned his attention to his meal.

"Are you a vegetarian?" Katsuya asked, now wishing that he hadn't taken the curry since it was unpolite to eat meat in front of a vegetarian.

"No, I am not a vegetarian, but I do not like to eat a large lunch, unlike someone I know..." he said, smirking at the blonde.

Katsuya just crossed his arms and turned his head to look at the wall instead, a pout on his lips.

The rest of the lunch went silently, the blonde stubbornly refused to talk to his brunette 'companion'.

When Seto was finished he called for the waitress again and asked for the check.. The girl soon returned with a slip of paper on a small, polished, wooden tray. Seto pulled out a few yen bills and put them on the tray, watching the girl as she walked away.

"Can we go now?" a sulky Katsuya asked.

Seto turned to look at the blonde who still did not look his way, stubbornly staring at the wall. "As soon as I have gotten my change we will leave."

"Change? Why do you need your change back?" said Katsuya, now string at Kaiba. "Let the woman have some tips. You're the wealthiest man in Japan, for gods sake."

Seto only stared at the boy across from him. "Have you no manners, mutt? If I tried to tip them they would be offended. And they are paid decent salaries, everyone in this building are."

Katsuya just mumbled something and stared at the wall with newfound interest.

A few minutes later he was once again trailing behind Kaiba, who walked towards the east end of the mall with determined steps. "Are we there yet? I don't like the way these people are staring at me!" he whispered harshly to Kaiba, walking as close to him as he could, trying to hide from the scrutinizing gazes he knew they were throwing him.

"Are you quite done with your whining yet? Because we are here." Seto said, walking inside an archway that had vines climbing around it.

Katsuya quietly followed Kaiba into the empty store. It was decorated with a thick, lush, deep green carpet. A set of (or at least what he thought was) rococo furniture was placed to the left of the entrance. A deep red sofa with bent legs and small details of shiny wood on the front of the armrests and the edge of the backrest. A coffee table was placed in front of it, one red armchair in the same style as the sofa was placed at both short ends.

A bit further in Katsuya could see a long mirror that stretched on for about ten feet, hung above what looked like an equally long piece of marble that served as a counter for loads of bottles and various items. In front of the mirror and counter stood two red leather chairs. The opposite side of the room looked like an exclusive boutique, there were racks and hangers full of clothes in all kinds of colors and materials, but Katsuya could guess that they all had the same price tag - 'In your dreams'. The store had blue walls with golden patterns that seemed to scream 'bordello', but strangely enough the room looked both inviting and quite homey.

"Jacques." Seto said as a man taller than the puppy, but shorter than himself entered the room. The man was wearing a light blue silk shirt and black slacks, his long platinum blonde hair had been tucked behind his ears. The man walked towards them gracefully and smiled at Seto.

"_Bonjour, mon ami._" He said as he stopped in front of Seto. He heard a slight noise and looked from Seto and at the young man behind him. "_Ah, il est ici._" #"Hello my friend." "Ah, he's here."#

"_Oui, naturalement. J'ai besoin de votre aide avec lui. Il ne regarde pas vraiment son meilleur._" Seto drawled in French, walking a bit further in, leaving Jou to stand alone in front of Jacques. #"Yes, of course. I need your help with him. He doesn't really look his best."#

Jacques nodded and started to circle the smaller blonde, making a mental note of his hair and eye color. "_Votre petit chouchou est beau, très beau... mais n'êtes-vous pas peu un vieux pour lui ?._" Jacques smirked at Seto's scowl, stopping in front of the boy who stared at the floor. #"Your little pet looks beautiful, very beautiful... but isn't he a little young for you?"# (I decided to use 'little pet' because petit chouchou means 'my little cabbage' or something...)

He quietly put a finger under the boy's chin and lifted it a bit. "_He has nice skin, and his eyes are gorgeous, do you think he'll allow me to fix him?_" he asked, looking away from the boy's almost frightened face.

"_It does not matter weather he allows it or not, he has no choice in the matter._" Seto explained, leaning against the counter, resting his hands on the cool green marble.

Jacques mumbled an "_Ah, I see..._" before letting the boy go.

"_What is the boys name? _" he asked when he walked back to Seto, picking up a brush.

" Jonouchi Katsuya." He replied, seeing the pup look up and look around to see who talked about him. He finally glared at Seto before marching over to sit in the armchair with its back to them. A smile tugged at Seto's lip, but he just ignored it.

Katsuya was furious. How dare moneybags treat him this way? Wasn't it enough that he had to hear the man insult him in Japanese, now he had to do it in some other weird language, and he was sure that Kaiba insulted him, he could feel it and he could hear it in the tone of his voice. And then he just left him alone with some guy that treated him like some kind of animal, walking around him, looking at him. The guy even touched him. The nerve! He should have pounded his face in, in fact, he _would_ have pounded his face in before he met Yugi. But since Yugi disliked violence he had stopped fighting ages ago.

If he hadn't seen the counter and salon chairs he would have thought that Kaiba was about to sell him to a bordello. Well, the salon chairs and the fact that they were in one of the most famous malls in all of Japan... Well, at least the guy was hot. And he was. Katsuya couldn't deny that, not that he wanted to, either. The man didn't seem to that much older than Kaiba, maybe twenty two, twenty three... he shook his head, he wasn't here to think of potential dates, he was here to... okay, he didn't really know why he was here, but he was sure that this was the 'puppy groomer' Kaiba talked about in the car on the way over here. Katsuya just settled for waiting until something happened, and to pout until it did.

"_So, what do you want me to do with him._" Jacques asked as he removed a few strands of hair on the brush.

"_The usual, haircut, clothes, accessories..._" Seto said as he watched his friend roll the hair into a tiny ball before depositing it in the wastebasket under the counter.

"_I assume that you want him to look prim and proper."_ Seeing Seto nod he continued. "_I'm sorry, but he wouldn't fit in that style, I can make him more of a clean cut goth sexkitten if you want. Oooh, how about the schoolboy look?_"

Seto snorted. "_I'm sorry,_" he said as he saw Jacques offended look. "_It's just that neither of those styles fit very good. He isn't really innocent, he has been in enough fistfights to prove that, and he has no experience a sexkitten would need._"

"_Oh, my._" Jacques said, edging closer to Seto. "_He's a virgin? Wow, with his looks I thought you would be all over him, and if not you, whoever he has been with before. Are you sure he's not playing you?_"

Seto smirked, stretching a little. "_Playing me? Not likely, he hadn't even gotten his first kiss before I came along. You know what? Just forget about your styles, just give him a haircut and I'll let him choose some clothes himself before I let you loose on him._" He said, walking over to where Jou sat. He looked down on the blondes pouting face and smiled before poking him in the head.

"Ouch!" Katsuya quickly got up and whirled around to face Kaiba. Seeing his mean smirk he longed for punching his lights out. "What do you want you bastard?" he said, rubbing his head.

"Just go and sit down in the chair, pup." Seto said as he walked back, Jou followed him, grumbling.

"Have I ever mentioned that I hate you, moneybags?" he asked.

"Quite a few times, pup." Seto answered, stopping besides the chair, smirking as Jou got in.

"Well, I'll just say it again, I hate you, bastard!"

oooXoXoXoXoXooo

A/N Okay, I split the chapter up in two since it would hae been too long. once again I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. Please forgive me...

And if anyone has an idea to how Katsuya should look, drop me a line or write it in a review!

Chapter explanations:

Mitsukoshi mall at Chuo-Dori: This was in my 'guide to Japan' book, just nicked the name...

Kare Raisu: Curry with rice, not thst hard...

Shojin Ryori: A vegetarian meal with assorted dishes of vegetables and tofu. (often expensive) it said so in my guide book, anyway...

Ja ne! Shimisaki-kun


	8. Pyppu Grooming II

A/N Hi, here's the next chapter, thanks for all the wonderful reviews and suggestions! I'm sorry that I suck at describing clothes and styles and such... but hopefully I did a good enough job...

I will also personally thank everyone for their reviews from now on. I didn't even notice the link at first... Anyway, here's the new chapter!

Warnings: This story contains _SEX, VIOLENCE, HOMOSEXUALITY, EXCESSIVE USE OF THE WORD 'FUCK', ANGST, CRUDE LANGUAGE_, attempted murder on paparazzi and others, OOC, minor OC's, gay-bashing, _YAOI_ and _SHOUNEN-AI_! MalexMale KISSING! And finally we have more GROPAGE!

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

The Wrong Idea

By Shimisaki-kun

Chapter eight – "Puppy Grooming II"

Katsuya glared at Seto hatefully. The smug bastard was standing in front of him, arms crossed across his chest, a smug smirk on his lips. His fingers were itching with the need to remove the smug expression Kaiba wore. When he got out of this chair he would show him...

As Katsuya pondered his revenge on Kaiba he could feel the other man's hands in his hair, carefully combing it. He relaxed a bit, almost closing his eyes, leaning back into the chair. He had always loved when people touched and played with his hair. He scowled inwardly. If Kaiba ever knew he would get more fuel for his 'dog' insults.

Seto watched the blonde as Jacques 'worked his magic' so to speak. The man was the best in the business and he really knew what he was doing. Jou had almost closed his eyes and he had a small smile on his lips. When Jacques turned the chair around and dipped it backwards the blonde sat up straight, looking around him to see what happened.

"Do not worry, I am just going to wash your 'air." The Frenchman said, gently pushing the blonde down again.

Seto swallowed a snicker and winked at the man as Jacques shooed him away. He walked over to the plush armchair and sat down, putting his briefcase on the table. He quickly released his laptop from the leather confine and placed it in his lap, starting to type away on his keyboard. Keeping this charade up was taking up a lot of his time, he had to get some work done.

oooXoXoXoXoXooo

"_Seto,_" Jacques called some times later. "_We are done, do you not want to see how he turned out? Your little pet looks beautiful._"

Seto turned his computer off and walked over to where Jacques and Jonouchi were standing. He watched the smaller blonde a bit more intently that usually, taking in his new appearance.

The puppy was clad entirely in white, white slacks that was tight at the top, but loose at the legs, a white polo shirt that was a mix between tight and comfortable, showing off all the right places and accentuating the boys slim frame. As Jou shifted a bit Seto could see that he had white leather shoes to finish off the ensemble. Next he lifted his head a bit to see what Jacques had done to the blondes face and hair.

He had to struggle to keep his breathing even, the person before him was looking far too beautiful to be a creature from this world. Jou's head was bowed down, his eyes were downcast, hiding the swirls of molten gold and honey. The blondes bangs fell into his eyes, shading his face, and the rest of his hair had been forced up into a short ponytail. As Seto stared at the blonde it seemed like a soft light surrounded him.

He blinked.

Everything was back to normal, no weird light. But Jou still looked good enough to eat.

"_Doesn't he look like an angel? He certainly is a dream in white._" Jacques said, smirking.

"_Yes, he does look quite good._" Seto answered.

"'_Quite good?' Can you never admit when there is something you like?_" Jacques pouted, crossing his arms.

"_No._" Seto said walking up to the puppy. "Come on, we have to get you some more clothes before we leave."

Katsuya just followed Kaiba, his cheeks burning. He felt like he was some kind of animal being scrutinised in the seams before he was put on display. The gai-jin hadn't done much with his hair, only shortened the bangs and opening them up a bit and trimmed the rest of his hair, giving it a clean cut smooth edge. His hair was still a bit too long for his liking, it fell halfway down his neck, it would soon touch his shoulders.

He started a bit when he felt a hand upon his shoulder. He turned his head around and saw Jacques smile down at him. "Do not worry, 'e is a very stubborn man." He said, his French accent making it slightly difficult to understand what he was saying. then, with a wink the older blonde walked up to Kaiba, reaching out he took a hanger with a deep crimson shirt on it. They said something to each other and then Jacques pointed to Katsuya, making Kaiba raise a brow questioningly. Katsuya bit his lip to keep him from pouting and walked up to them, standing next to Jacques instead of Kaiba.

"Yes, it would go great with black slacks and a midnight blue tie. Surely he needs something for your engagements that you oh so frequently great with your presence." Jacques said, giving the shirt to Jou. "Oh, then you need to get _this,_" he said, pulling out a dark blue shirt, handing it to Seto.

"Jacques, I already have clothes, it is he who needs your expertise." Seto said, giving the shirt back to Jacques.

Jacques eyed the hand that held out the shirt to him, then he raised his head and crossed his arms. "No." He said, turning his back to Seto he pulled Jou down the rows of clothing.

"So, if you see anything you like, take it down and try it out in the booth. The booth is behind that red curtain. I will go and argue some more with that stubborn boyfriend of yours. Oh, I have the perfect clubbing outfit for you, I'll go get it in a bit, now, 'urry up and shop till you drop!" Jacques winked and walked back to Seto, who still held the shirt out.

Katsuya shrugged and turned to the task before him. He was not going to have trouble finding clothes here. He carefully took out a few pieces of clothing that hung on the hangers (not the hook kind of hangers, the type you put your shirt on when you hang it in the closet. Sorry, I'm not sure if I got the right word...) and looked them over. The first garment looked like a normal T-shirt if you ignored the fact that it had mesh arms, a collar that was thick and solid black, and it would almost be as high up as a turtleneck. The collar was connected with more mesh fabric, creating a kind of low v-cut before it became solid black and just ordinary fabric.. The fabric of the shirt was crushed velvet, and it would probably cling to the body since it looked rather small.

'_This can't be a guy shirt, can it?_' he asked himself, eyeing the shirt.

"Almost all the clothes are unisex here. So you do not have to worry about wearing 'girl clothes', even though I'm sure that you could pull it off." Came a low voice in his ear, making Katsuya jump slightly.

The blonde behind him laughed gently, rubbing his back with one hand as he picked the garment out of his hands. "Do not worry, precious, you'll look _fantastique_ in this." Katsuya didn't say anything, he just blushed and pretended to be interested in another garment.

Jacques smiled. The boy looked so cute when he was embarrassed and blushing. How Seto had _not _jumped this one was hard to understand. Hell, if he hadn't had a lover himself, he certainly would have.

After a few minutes Katsuya walked over to the curtain and puled it away, revealing a small podium with five mirrors surrounding it. Two plush chairs was standing against the wall behind the podium, a small round table in between them. To the left of the podium there was a row of three booths, all done in dark wood. Katsuya just opened the first door and walked in, dumping all the clothes on the cushioned bench placed inside the booth. There was a mirror on every wall, even one on the door. It was quite spacey, it could at least fit four people in there, without being too cramped. Instead of the normal hanging lights from the sealing, spotlights had been installed from the floor and on the mirrors, making the lighting flattering instead of making you look sick, or worse, like a corpse.

"Ah, good, you found a booth, 'ere are some more clothes," Jacques said, handing him another bundle of garments. "and when you change, do not forget to come out and show me the clothes. Just go and stand on the podium, I'll be in the chair, waiting." The man said, closing the door as he walked over and sat down in the red armchair. He picked up the pad lying on the table and took a pencil from his shirt pocket. He removed the strand of hair that had fallen into his eyes and tucked it behind his ear again. He opened the pad up at an empty page. At the top he wrote in capitalized letters; 'ACCESSORIES FOR JONOUCHI KATSUYA'.

Katsuya slowly began to change, this was going to take some time, there had to be at least twenty outfits in the heap.

oooXoXoXoXoXooo

An hour later Katsuya had tried on almost everything in the booth. As he had 'modelled' the outfits Jacques had told him to either put it in the 'Yes' or the 'Maybe' pile. The 'Yes' pile was enormous, while the 'Maybe' pile only had two pair of pants and one shirt. Now the only thing he had left to try on was a pair of tight leather pants and a shirt so deep red it almost looked black. Almost.

He sighed and removed the sweater he had on. It was a forest green knitted sweater. It had two yellow circles running around each shoulder joint and two yellow lines that went from the chest of the sweater to the back of it and then they connected at the front. As he pulled the sweater over his head he felt a cold gust of wind and he shivered. When the sweater was off and put in the 'Yes' pile he started to put the red shirt on. As he slipped the silky fabric onto his chilled frame he hissed gently. It was cold. He could feel his nipples harden and he blushed into the mirror as he quickly buttoned the shirt. It was not a 'real' shirt. It only went down to his navel, the two flaps of fabric covering his chest and upper stomach was parted at the bottom. The shirt only had five buttons, they looked like red pearls with a blue stone in the middle. the cut of the shirt looked quite feminine to Katsuya, but Jacques had assured him that it was 'unisex'.

Now all he had to put on was the leather pants. They looked all right, after all, it wasn't the first time that he had worn leather pants, right? He removed the jeans and folded them before putting them in the same heap as the sweater. He reached for the pants and started to put them on. When he pulled the leather over his thighs the black boxers he wore refused to stay down and kept getting in the way. No matter how much he smoothed out the creases they would only get worse on the other side or as soon as he moved. At last he ignored the creases and pulled the pants up higher but found that they refused to move an inch.

"Uh... Jacques, are you sure that you gave me a pair in my size?" he asked, blushing slightly as the door opened.

"Darling," Jacques laughed, "you simply _can't_ have underwear on in those pants." He said, motioning to Jou's boxers.

"What?" the blonde blushed harder. "I'm not going to try these on without underwear, who know how many has tried them on!"

Jacques looked slightly affronted. "I can assure you that no one else has worn them. They came in last week, and I would never let anyone try on a pair of pants commando without having the garment dry cleaned after, if it was not sold, which has never 'appened this far."

"Can I get a bigger pair, please?" Katsuya pleaded, trying to appease the now irritated man.

"No. I'll go get you something better." The man said and walked off, head held high.

Katsuya sighed and shook his head. He had not meant to offend the man... he just didn't like going without underwear. And plus, he didn't know that no one had ever tried these on before, right?

A few minutes later the door was opened again. He had taken the pants off him and were now standing with his back to the door, the leather pants in hand. "Oh, Jacques, can I have the other pants, please." He asked as he turned around. He had to swallow a scream as he came face to face with Seto Kaiba. "W... what are you doing in here? G... get out!" he said, trying to push the taller man out the booth without success.

"Jacques said that you needed help, so I came." Seto said, eyeing the blonde. His hair was ruffled and almost out of the ponytail now. He looked as if he had just woken up... or just gotten out of bed... from a whole other reason.

"I don't need any help, get out!" Katsuya insisted, hugging the pants to his chest.

"Oh, but I have to help you." Seto said, yanking the pants out of Jou's grasp. "Now, put these on. Without the underwear." He added as the puppy began to pull the pant up his leg.

Katsuya blushed even more, if possible. "What?" he almost shrieked. "No way! Especially not with you in here!"

"Stop your yapping, pup, I'll turn around and then you can just put the pants on. Now hurry up because I am not leaving until they are on." Seto said, turning around.

The blonde hesitated but thought about it for a moment, then he quickly yanked his bowers down and started to put the pants on again.

Seto continued to watch the blonde through the mirrors that were so conveniently placed in the booth. The blonde had pale, smooth skin and it looked as if it was begging to be touched. Seto smirked. Why not grant the wish?

Katsuya sighed in anger and disappointment as the pants refused to move again. They were halfway over his butt. He had been so close. But now Kaiba had to understand that the pants were too small and let him go, right? "They're stuck again." He said.

Seto turned around and inspected the 'situation' before he grabbed a hold of the blondes waist and spun him around so that they were facing again. "Yes, but I am here to help, remember?" he asked as his hands moved down the blondes waist and hips, moving down to the rim of the pants. His thumbs stroked the side of Jou's hips before pushing his thumbs under the leather that clung to the blondes body. As his fingers moved Jou's breath hitched, and then he released a strangled moan. Seto smirked as he heard the beautiful sound that Jou made, and nuzzled his nose into the blondes hair.

Katsuya gasped as Kaiba's warm hands moved into his pants, they slowly made their way to his backside where they moved deeper down, grabbing a hold on Kaiba's shirt he steadied himself. As the brunettes hands cupped his ass he moaned loudly, his breath coming in short pants.

Seto gently moved his hands over the firm globes, running a hand over the middle of the blonde's ass, pressing his middle finger into the crease as he ran his hand upwards, teasing the blonde's delicate skin. As he removed his hands from the leather pants he grabbed a hold of the hem of the pants, and with a fierce yank the pants cane up to their intended height.

Katsuya released his lip, it was tender and maybe it was bleeding, he wasn't sure. But he had to bite something to prevent him from screaming as Kaiba did... _that_! His face was so hot, he felt like he was some street whore who would let anyone feel him up. But if it had been anyone else he would have been repulsed... how come Seto Kaiba could touch him when he refused anyone else who tried. When his last boyfriend had grabbed his ass he had received a smack in the face and a bowl of dip on his head before being pushed out the door.

"Your pants are up." Came Kaiba's voice, breaking his reverie.

Katsuya quickly took a step back and glared at the brunette in front of him. Then, he drew back his hand and harshly slapped Kaiba across the cheek. "How dare you touch me like that, you bastard? Was it not bad enough that you stole my first kiss, must you take everything that is my first?" he hissed, tears welling up in his eyes, he tried blinking them away, he would not let Kaiba see him weak like this. "Get out!" he shouted and pushed Kaiba as hard as he could, making the man stumble and fall backwards, knocking the door open. As the brunette landed on the carpeted floor outside the booth Katsuya grabbed the door and locked it, sniffling heavily.

Outside, Seto Kaiba was lying on the floor on his back, a faint red mark grazing his left cheek. "One word an I will kill you." He threatened as Jacques leaned over him, grinning.

"Oh, I don't even 'ave to say anything, that the great Seto Kaiba is lying by my feet speaks plenty, don't you think?" the grinning blonde said.

"Shut up." Was Seto's clever response.

oooXoXoXoXoXooo

A/N thank you for reading this far and I hope that you like my story. I will update soon, promise. No more than two weeks or I will give you two chapters at once. Deal? Great.

Now I have to sleep, we are going on a trip tomorrow, bye and take care.

Ja ne! Shimisaki-kun


	9. No Comment

A/N Hi there, I got it up before the two weeks was up, right? Heh, you only get one chapter. n.n

Well, here it is then:

Warnings: This story contains _SEX, VIOLENCE, HOMOSEXUALITY, EXCESSIVE USE OF THE WORD 'FUCK', ANGST, CRUDE LANGUAGE_, attempted murder on paparazzi and others, OOC, minor OC's, gay-bashing, _YAOI_ and _SHOUNEN-AI_! MalexMale KISSING! (Not in this chapter though...)

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

The Wrong Idea

By Shimisaki-kun

Chapter nine – "No Comment!"

"Are you sure, Jou-kun?" Jacques asked, smiling when the blonde shook his head vigorously.

"No way! I'm fine the way I am!" the blonde insisted, backing away.

"Come on, it would only be a little, just some eyeliner and such..." the Frenchman said.

"I'm _not_ wearing makeup!" Katsuya said, glaring at the approaching man. Like _hell_ he was wearing makeup in broad daylight. Wearing it in the club was a totally different thing... Katsuya felt how he was pulled backwards and grunted a bit as he landed in one of the chairs by the mirror. "What the?" he growled.

"Sit still and let Jacques do what he wants, or we will never get out of here." Seto said, grabbing a hold of the blondes shoulders.

Katsuya wanted to fight the two men ganging up on him, but decided against it since he really wanted to get out of there. He pouted as Jacques came closer, eyeliner I hand.

oooXoXoXoXoXooo

Katsuya kept grumbling to himself as they walked out of the store, both he and Kaiba were carrying a bag each. Kaiba had decided that they should only carry the clothes that Katsuya would need for the rest of the week and have the rest sent to Kaiba after the weekend. Katsuya glared at Kaiba, the bastard was walking a few steps ahead of him, not really caring if he would get lost or not. The blonde was once again wearing the white outfit, plus a few accessories that Jacques had insisted on; a watch with a white leather wristband on his left arm, a thin silver chain with a cross around his neck, and a thin ring of white gold on the ring-finger of his right hand.

Seto wished that the puppy would keep up, he wanted to go home, Mokuba was surely waiting on him by now. As he walked through the mall he noticed that people were staring at him, and not the usual stares he often received. As he looked around he also noticed that more people stared at the blonde behind him, than at him. He smirked. People just couldn't help not staring at the blonde, he truly was a sight to behold when dressed in white...

Katsuya walked up to Kaiba and just when he was going to ask why the hell he were just standing around for, a blinding flash made him go temporarily blind. "Aaah!" he shot out and covered his eyes with his arm.

Seto on the other hand just glared at the hoard of photographers surrounding them. "What do you want?" he asked calmly, trying to keep his irritation at bay. This was what he had been hoping for, right?

"Kaiba-sama, is it true that you and Jonouchi-san are having an affair?" a reporter asked.

"Kaiba-sama! There has been an eye-witness claiming that he saw the two of you having sex at the Myojin temple. Is this true? And if it is, why at the temple? Isn't that sacrilegious?" another reporter shouted.

"Jonouchi-san, is this whole relationship a scam so that Kaiba Corp will get more publicity?"

"Jonouchi-san, are you only dating Kaiba-sama because of his money?"

"How did the two of you meet?"

"When did your relationship take the turn for a more romantic one?"

"There has been speculations about whether the fact that Jonouchi-san is a minor is having any effect on your social life?"

"Kaiba-sama, are you aware of that if you are intimate with Jonouchi-san before he turns eighteen you can be prosecuted for rape?"

As Seto heard one preposterous question after another, he could feel the vein pulsating in his forehead. Before he could stop himself, he had opened his mouth. "**QUIET!**" he roared, making the hoard of reporters jump back, their eyes wide as the normally cool and quiet Seto Kaiba had a totally out of character outburst.

"First of all," he began. "when I find whoever taped us in the forest I will wring their necks, and second; _No comment_!" he shouted and grabbed Jou's right hand, starting to drag him out of the store. "And if any of you print an article or air a news program concerning either one of us or our relationship based on hearsay, without proper evidence, I will sue you!"

As soon as the two of them were outside the mall they started running, Seto leading the way, making Jou follow him or be left behind. They ran up the street, ignoring the weird stares they got from the people they passed by, soon they ended up in a park and Seto slowed down.

"Where are we?" Katsuya asked as Kaiba stopped.

"Niwa no shiro (1)," Seto answered, he let go of the blondes hand and leaned against the trunk of a tree to catch his breath. "My mother used to bring me and Mokuba here when we were children."

"That's right, you and Mokuba were adopted by him... what's his name..." Katsuya said, more to himself than Kaiba.

"Gozaburo Kaiba. He only adopted me since I looked like his dead son, and he only adopted Mokuba because I beat him in chess... the bastard probably let me win, too..." Seto mumbled, turning his head up he stared at the deep blue sky. It was starting to get late. They should probably head home since Mokuba had dinner planned...

"Um... Kaiba..." Katsuya began, uncertain as to how he should proceed.

"Yes, pup?" Seto said, still not looking at the blonde.

"M... Mokuba always says that you were so nice and that you always smiled at the orphanage, why did you stop?" Katsuya couldn't even look at Kaiba, the brunette would probably kick his ass just for asking. It wasn't his place to ask... he didn't even want to know... did he?

Startled, Seto looked down at the blonde, Jou had his head turned down, looking defeated, as if he was awaiting the final blow. "Why do you ask?"

"I... I... when we were at the st.. store you smi... smiled a bit... it suits you... you don't look as if you would die if you showed any emotion..." Katsuya blushed. He had said enough already, soon Kaiba would think that he had developed a crush on him, and that thought was preposterous, right?

"Well, being around Jacques usually makes me in a good mood, him and Mokuba are the only two people I spend any time with. And the question you asked me has a really simple answer, what reason do you have to smile if you are a prisoner in your own home, and if the only person you ever truly cared about is being used as a hostage? After 'father' died, I only... what was that?" he asked, stopping his story.

"What? I didn't hear anything." Katsuya said looking around.

"God, do they never give up?" Seto groaned as he saw photographers walking into the park. "Come on," he said, grabbing his bag, "let's go back to Domino. Mokuba must be done with dinner and he is probably mad enough, we do not have to make him any angrier." He whipped out his cellphone and called his driver.

oooXoXoXoXoXooo

A/N So, the story moves forward, the next chapter will be the last of this day. I repeat, the last of this _day_, the fic will continue until I am finished with it. Heh, in chapter eleven you will all meet Jou's dad. :gasp: What will happen then? You have no idea, but since I have that chapter all planned out, I do!

Niwa no shiro means Castle garden... sorry for my crappy japanese >.0

Sorry this was a little short, the next chapter will be longer for sure!

Ja ne!

/ Tadashi Shimisaki


	10. Dessert Anyone? Part A

A/N I'm so sorry this took so long! It was supposed to be up months ago, god, I feel horrible… I'm gonna update the second part of this chapter in a few DAYS! As in three to five days, maximum… sorry for the wait…

Warnings: This story contains _SEX, VIOLENCE, HOMOSEXUALITY, EXCESSIVE USE OF THE WORD 'FUCK', ANGST, CRUDE LANGUAGE_, attempted murder on paparazzi and others, OOC, minor OC's, gay-bashing, _YAOI_ and _SHOUNEN-AI_! MalexMale KISSING!

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

The Wrong Idea

By Shimisaki-kun

Chapter ten – "Dessert, anyone?" (part A)

The ride back to Domino was quiet and Katsuya sighed as they drove past the gates that announced their arrival to the Kaiba mansion. The limo slowly drove up the gravel path and stopped in front of the main doors. He was beginning to get uneasy, this was moneybags turf, and he did not think that the home team would go easy on him for one second. He looked up as the door was opened and Kaiba got out, he slowly followed. When he was standing on the tiny stones on Kaiba's driveway and looked up at the house, he had a hard time not dropping his chin.

The mansion was huge, roman colons adorning the front, roman style arch right before the roof began. From what he could see the mansion consisted of one main building and two wings connected with each short end of the main house. The garden, or what he could see of it from where he was standing, consisted of arrangements of assorted flowers and bushes, a few trees circled with flowers around them.

When Katsuya once again returned his attention to his 'host' he found the brunette staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face. "What?" he asked, self-consciously straightening his back.

Seto said nothing just turned around and started to walk up the marble staircase to the entrance of his, well, his and Mokuba's, mansion. "Are you coming?" he asked without turning around, grabbing a hold of the cold brass handle.

Katsuya muttered some unintelligible words as he followed Kaiba up the steps and over to the door. He heard the car doors close behind him and turned around to watch as the car drive away. He clutched the bag he was carrying before once again focusing his attention to Kaiba.

He waited while the blonde walked up the stairs and until he had the puppy's undivided attention before turning the handle down, opening the door. Once they walked inside they were met by dimmed lights and soft instrumental music. Seto mentally sighed. His brother had done some planning it seemed. They slowly walked into the darkness when a fuzzy blur suddenly attacked him, wrapping its small hands around his waist and hugging before letting go and attacking the person behind him. He chuckled slightly when he heard a crash and shook his head.

Katsuya had no way of preparing for the blow as he was suddenly knocked down onto the ground, his head painfully acquainting itself with the hardwood floor, a small form straddling his thin waist. He groaned as he opened his eyes, finding him stare into a shaded face. "Um… Hi?" he said, wincing as he lifted his head from the floor slightly.

"Hi, Jou!" a perky voice said, a smile in his voice. Suddenly the lights came back on, both of the persons on the floor flinching painfully as little white spots danced in front of their eyes. "What did you do that for, nii-sama?" Mokuba Kaiba asked, turning to stare at his older brother, his black hair falling over his shoulders.

"Mokuba, even though you are exited, it is not an excuse to attack your guests in a darkened room, is it?" Seto asked, maybe a bit sterner than he had intended, but his brother_ had_ hurt his puppy as he… glomped, him as they call it.

Mokuba immediately looked like a kicked puppy, hanging his head as he slowly got up from Katsuya. "Yes, nii-sama, I'm sorry." He said ashamedly, his arms clasped behind his back.

Katsuya slowly got up, rubbing the sore spot in the back of his head. He stood by Mokuba's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, I'm fine, I'm pretty thickheaded like that. Thank you for the invitation, by the way, Mokuba." As he saw the bright smile on Mokuba's face he could not help but smile either.

Seto sighed as the two were standing and smiling at each other. "Should we go into the dining room and have dinner before it gets too cold?" he asked. The two smiling idiots nodded and followed him into the dining room.

Once again Katsuya was in awe. Everything in the roomed screamed of money and exquisite taste. In the middle of the room a giant crystal chandelier with lit candles hung over a ten foot long table. The table was white and polished, the legs curved outward in gentle bends. The chairs were in the same style as the table, high straight backs with a rounded top, curved legs and a crimson seat. Both the table and chairs had decorations adorning them. The chairs had vines painted onto the arch of the backrest in silver, while the table had an intricate design along the outer edge of the table, and in the center, directly under the chandelier, in the same silver color. The rest of the room was mostly too dark to see, but he could hint the wood paneling and the large portraits if he tried hard enough.

"Okay, 'lesse… Jou, you and nii-sama sit down over there," Mokuba said and pointed as he ran around the table, sitting down right across from them. "This way, I can see and talk to both of you!" he said happily. Katsuya smiled and had an urge to huggle the small duelist in front of him.

Seto took the blondes hand and they walked over to their designated seats. Seto pulled out a chair and stared at the puppy. "Well," he said after receiving a confused look from the boy clad in white. He sighed exasperatedly. "You are supposed to get over here and sit down, stupid." He said, pulling the chair out a bit more.

"Hn, it's not 'sif I can't pull out my own chair, moneybags." Katsuya muttered, sticking his tongue out to Kaiba as he sat down in the chair on the left of the one Kaiba was holding out for him.

"Hn, sorry, forgot that you don't have any mannerism, terribly inconsiderate of me." Seto drawled as he sat down next to his alleged boyfriend. He could barely contain a flinch as said blonde kicked him in the shin while smiling sweetly at his little brother. '_Damned mutt!'_ he thought as he gave the disobedient puppy a sideways glare.

"Well, anyway, the food should be coming out shortly." Mokuba said, not trying to hide his happy smile. "So, did you do anything special today?" he asked.

Seto raised a brow. "You mean other than get our relationship outed on national television?" Mokuba nodded. "Nothing much, the student council caught us making out," at this, Seto smirked as his 'date' spat out the water that he was drinking, and began coughing violently. "And then I had to tell some people not to mistreat my belongings, some more making out, we went to Jacque's, got stalked by paparazzi then came here. Did I forget something, puppy?" he asked, smirking at the blonde's expression of sheer and utter humiliation, his mouth open and his eyes staring at Seto in disbelief.

"You… you bastard! How can you tell people something like that so flippantly? Much less to your younger brother?" Katsuya shouted, standing up and almost making the chair fall over. "I… I swear I will…" he was interrupted by a door opening and people walking inside, carrying plates and a pitcher of clear water with a few pieces of lemon.

The waiters placed a plate with a bowl on it in front of each boy before placing the pitcher on the table. The soup in the bowl was a creamy white with a swirl of green, a few leaves of basil in the middle.

"Um," Katsuya began warily, picking up his spoon. "What kind of soup is this, Mokuba?"

"Um… I think it is cream, asparagus and ginger soup. I dunno, I just asked the chef to make something sp… " Mokuba quieted down and picked up his own spoon. "Um, yeah, I just asked him to make something good…" he looked at his own soup that was green with a swirl of cream. His soup was a normal vichyssoise, while his brothers and Jou's soup was _supposedly_ some kind of aphrodisiac, well, from what he had read anyway. All of the courses tonight were from a special menu he had found online earlier, but he would eat his own _non_special food, well all courses except the dessert since it was too yummy to give up.

Seto eyed Mokuba warily, something was not right, but he could not put his finger onto it. Well, he could always make him tell him later. He, also, picked up his spoon and brought it down into the creamy soup, after putting the basil onto the plate he started eating. As he tasted a spoonful of the soup he could feel the creamy, sweet taste seep into his taste buds. He mentally shrugged, the soup was good, it couldn't be that, maybe he had done something with the main course? Seto forced his brain to stop being suspicious and just enjoy the meal.

"Ah, this is good!" Katsuya exclaimed after he cautiously tasted the soup. Halfway through the soup he could feel his temperature raising subtly, making him reach for the glass of water placed in front of him. Soon it was time for the next course, which was a salad. Katsuya stared at the small plate with a mix of dread and horror. Greens... _salad_... he even thought he saw a glimpse of a tomato in there. Was he a rabbit? Did he _look_ like a rabbit? Did he have long fuzzy ears and a round fluffy tail? No, he did not think so. He lifted his small fork (since both Mokuba and Kaiba had picked that one, Katsuya was fairly sure that it was the right one.) and began to poke the salad lightly. A piece of a carrot fell out, making a clinking sound on the plate. He grimaced. He visibly started when he could feel a hand placed on his thigh. He clutched his fork tightly and counted to three, willing himself not to drive the fork through the offending hand, currently resting on his leg. He turned his head to look at the man on his right, glaring into the blue eyes of one Seto Kaiba. "_What_?" He grumbled through gritted teeth, glaring a hole through the brunette's skull.

Seto paid no attention to the tries of the blonde; he merely tightened his hold on Jou, making the blonde gasp almost inaudibly. "You should start eating, at least try it before you frown at it." He ordered Jou, his eyes stern.

Katsuya glared at him with fiery eyes before turning back to his plate. He slowly stared eating the salad, his mind set on ranting mode, so he did not even register the taste of the course. Soon his plate was empty. He saw Kaiba nod, approvingly, but he could still feel the hand on his thigh, warming his leg gently. He fought down a blush, and reached for the water once more.

The last course was soon brought out; it was roasted chicken with chili and Maca Root with fried rice and stir-fried vegetables (Mokuba introduce the course), it smelled heavenly. As he started eating, he felt the hand on his thigh being removed. It left an uncomfortable chill where it had previously warmed his leg. He cast a sidelong glance at Kaiba, watching him cutting a piece of the chicken breast before piercing a piece of baby corn and a water chestnut. He quickly concentrated at his own food as he started to pay attention to the pale lips that closed around the fork sensually, horrified at his own train of thought.

After eating the dish Katsuya felt unnaturally warm again, but not so subtly this time. His face felt a bit flushed and his heart was beating more rapidly. This time he did not jump when the hand placed itself on his thigh, but his heart quickened its pace. Katsuya's breath also hitched as he noticed the hand had been placed higher on his thigh this time.

Seto started to rub his hands against Jou's thigh, going a few inches higher before slowly going back to its starting point. He smirked to himself as he heard the blonde besides him gasp slightly as he added some pressure.

Katsuya hardly noticed when the dessert was brought in, as he tried to will his body not to react as the brunette beside him kept caressing and massaging his thigh. He blinked when a plate of chocolate mousse was placed in between him and Kaiba.

"This is chocolate mousse with raspberry-swirl and mint. The chef said it was a Swiss specialty." Mokuba explained happily as he took a large spoonful of the chocolaty treat.

"Um… Kaiba," Katsuya began, speaking softly so Mokuba wouldn't hear.

"Yes?" Seto answered, picking up his own spoon.

"Why did we only get one dessert?"

Seto sighed and turned his head towards Jou. "Pup, look at the size of this thing, we are supposed to share, stupid." He said as he help a spoonful of mousse in front of the blondes face.

Katsuya frowned. "I am _not_ eating that if you are gonna feed me with it!" he declared.

"Eat it, Mokuba is watching." Seto said, trying not to show his frustration with the blonde.

Katsuya glanced over to the other side of the table, and true enough, there was Mokuba, watching them intently. He sighed inwardly as he bent over and took the outstretched spoon into his mouth, he almost moaned as the chocolate mousse melted and an intense explosion of flavors took place on his tongue.

Seto watched the blonde's delighted expression as he slowly sat back up into his chair after taking the treat. He could almost hear the moan that would have escaped those plump lips if he had let it. It was getting dangerous. His body kept reacting unconsciously to the blonde's movements and adorable sounds. He really should do something about it, but what? Well, maybe he would think of something later, but right now he felt like watching Jonouchi Katsuya eat chocolate mousse.

oooXoXoXoXoXooo

A/N The Maca Root is some sort of aphrodisiac that has been used by the Incas for more than 3000 years ago for energy, endurance and a heightened sexual desire. Some people think of ginger as an aphrodisiac… dunno why… and in the salad there was another sort of root-thingy that is for heightened sexual desire. Heh, next part of this two-part chapter will be steamy! A bit of lime with a side of gropage awaits you!


	11. Dessert Anyone? Part B

A/N In hope of your forgiveness I have made this chapter extra yummy, I hope you will like it. Oh, today I am offering a special treat! EVEN MORE GROPING!!

Warnings: This story contains _**SEX**, VIOLENCE, HOMOSEXUALITY, EXCESSIVE USE OF THE WORD 'FUCK', ANGST, CRUDE LANGUAGE_, attempted murder on paparazzi and others, OOC, minor OC's, gay-bashing, _YAOI_ and _SHOUNEN-AI_!! MalexMale KISSING!! MALExMALE **_ACTION_**!! LIME-AHOY!!

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

The Wrong Idea

By Shimisaki-kun

Chapter ten – "Dessert, anyone?" (part B)

"Well, let's watch a movie!" Mokuba suggested after dinner was over and they were seated in the living room. This far everything had gone like planned, well, actually it had gone better than planned, who would have thought that Seto Kaiba actually had a soft spot for the blonde duelist? Of course Mokuba had seen it all along. Their fights were so trivial. Like they were kindergarten children who kept picking on each other for attention. He sighed and shook his head when he thought about it, which earned him two questioning stares.

"You don't want to watch a movie any more, Mokuba?" Katsuya asked as the younger teen sighed and shook his head. He felt a bit uncomfortable and he really wanted to go home. And he felt really weird. Like his hear wanted to break free from his chest and do the salsa on the living room floor. He quickly decided that he did not like that feeling.

"What? Oh, yes, I want to watch a movie, I was just thinking of the… m… mountain of homework that I have to do this weekend." He said, smiling innocently. "So, what movie should we watch? I wanna see a scary-movie!" he exclaimed excitedly, tugging on this brothers sleeve, begging in silence.

Seto stared at his brother for a few seconds before nodding. "It is your own fault if you can not sleep and fall asleep in school tomorrow." He said. As Mokuba hoorayed and ran off to get the movie, Seto walked over to the plush loveseat and sat down, leaving the blonde to stand in the middle of the room uncertainly. Ice blue eyes watched under chocolate bangs as he walked over to an armchair and sat down. Seto felt a pang of irritation at this. Wasn't the blonde supposed to play his boyfriend? Yes, he was. And did boyfriends sit as far away as humanly possible from their boyfriends? No, they did not. Would this make Mokuba wonder about the true nature of their non-existent relationship? Yes, it would. _Hell_ yes it would! What did boyfriends _normally _do in this situation? They would cuddle up and sit as _close_ as humanly possible, well, as close as they could while keeping their clothes on, at any rate…

Seto had to interrupt his musings as Mokuba came thundering down the stairs with a DVD clutched in his right hand. He stopped in the doorway and proudly held it up, showing them the thin rectangular box still wrapped in its protective plastic. "It's '_Frostbite'_! The new vampire movie that everyone keeps talking about!" he told the two other occupants of the room as he put the movie into the DVD player. He frowned slightly as he noticed their seating arrangements, but then he smiled and you could almost hear the gearwheels clicking as they settled into place. "Jou!" he whined heartbreakingly. "That's _my_ chair!" he said with a pout, his eyes a perfect impersonation of a baby deer. He could see Jou struggling to restrain himself from pouting himself and exclaiming. '_No! I was here first! It's mine!_' but he simply got up from the chair and sat down on the edge of the loveseat. Mokuba smiled to himself as he jumped into the plush armchair. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, he pressed 'AV' and then 'play', the movie starting.

Katsuya jumped slightly as a loud sound erupted somewhere behind him. "Sorry," Mokuba said. "The speakers were on too loud." Katsuya relaxed slightly, but he was still too high strung to relax completely. His heart was racing even faster now when he was sitting beside Kaiba. He did not trust the C.E.O. at all. He had shown that he would take advantage of most situations and he had more than once embarrassed him completely. He _might _feel a little less adversity towards him, but not by much. When Katsuya once again focused his attention on the screen he noticed that the movie was already playing. The heroine was currently walking down a dark hallway, holding a thin flashlight in her hand. He sighed as he noticed that it was the typical horror movie: a big-busted girl in skimpy outfits. How very cliché.

Seto kept watching the blonde throughout the movie and noticed that every time something 'scary' went on, the blonde moved a bit closer to him, soon they would be sitting side by side. He leaned over and started to whisper in Jou's ear. "Sit a bit closer, that way Mokuba won't get suspicious." He said 'helpfully'. He watched Jou flush before the blonde slowly scooted over a bit. Seto kept in an exasperated sigh and he grabbed Jou's arm and pulled him closer. In a matter of seconds, the blonde was now seated in his lap, strong arms around the white-clad waist belonging to the boy in front of him.

Katsuya suppressed a yelp of surprise as he was yanked into Kaiba's lap. He was just about to turn around and yell at the brunette as he saw the curious eyes of Mokuba watching them from the armchair. He just closed his eyes and leaned into Kaiba's embrace, trying to ignore the feeling of a warm, hard chest against his back. He shivered unconsciously as Kaiba placed his head on Katsuya's shoulder. Every breath Kaiba took made the hair on his arms stand on end as the soft breaths caressed his now heated cheek. Katsuya's heart all but stopped as the arms around his waist tightened and Kaiba's head 'snuggled' into his shoulder. He slowly turned his head around, wanting to tell Kaiba to back off, but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, a pair of hungry lips was on his.

He tried to identify the feeling as their lips moved together, but words failed him. He closed his eyes and he thought he could see a myriad of bright colors, gold, silver, yellow and pink mixed together into a swirl, getting darker and darker as he focused on it. The fire in his veins was back. The insistent throbbing from them created a natural rhythm. A rhythm of passion that sounded throughout his body, it sang in his head and his mind went blank. The soft caresses from the brunettes tongue made the throbbing louder as they grew in intensity. He was not sure how, but he had somehow turned around in Kaiba's embrace, and was now facing him. '_Finally_' he though as his hands went up to the man's shoulders, pulling them closer together. He arched his back as strong hands caressed it, pushing his shirt up as they ventured underneath, touching heated skin.

Seto felt as if he was drunk, drunk on the feeling of touching the blonde, of kissing him. He felt light headed and he knew that something was wrong. He never felt this way. He never _should_ feel this way. Hands trailing through his hair brought him back to the 'task' at hand. His hands trailed up the tanned back, caressing gently before dragging them back down, nails gently raking the skin before putting his hands on the blondes hips.

Katsuya hissed as the nails moved down his back none too gently, his muscles tightened and his shoulders raised. Suddenly he felt himself being pushed to the side; slowly he lowered himself until he had his head on the armrest, and Kaiba kneeling above him. Kaiba's hold on his hips relented as he used the opportunity to explore more of Katsuya, still not ending the kiss.

Creamy, soft skin revealed itself as a pair of hands pushed up, moving the shirt further up, bunching it around his chest. Skilled hands ran across the skin expertly, barely touching and as light as the flutter of a butterfly's wings. The body underneath arched again, and he smirked in satisfaction. It was almost time to push the limits a bit more. He needed to get over this obsession, and he only knew one way to do so.

Mokuba's face grew redder and redder and when his brother started to push Jou onto the couch he fled the room. '_My God! That stuff really works!_' he thought as he ran up the stairs, seeking refuge in his room. '_It's one thing to _know_ that your brother is doing that, but another one to _see_ it._'

Back down in the living room Seto had managed to remove the blonde's shirt completely, and was now currently working the raspberry nubs with his talented tongue. He could feel the way Jou's breathing got harsher each time he teased a nipple. He loved the way the blonde sounded, how he handed himself over to Seto, the way his body responded to his touches. It was driving him crazy.

Katsuya writhed as Kaiba's tongue circled a nipple before moving his head back and blowing cold air on it, making it harder. The next thing he knew that talented mouth was sucking and teasing it mercilessly before moving to the next one. Hands sneaked past the hems of his pants, one gently cupping his butt while the other teased the rapidly swelling bulge in between his thighs. He gasped audibly and tightened his hold on Kaiba's shoulder, arching his back into the touch.

Talented fingers pushed the offending boxers down before he wrapped strong fingers around the throbbing member, slowly starting to pump it. Delicious sparks of pleasure shot through him, and he ached for more. Fingers explored and mouths met as they tried to get closer, a leg was wrapped around a strong back pushing their bodies tighter. Pants filled the room, rapid breathing and heavy sighs of pleasure reverberated from the walls. Pants grew in intensity, breaths mingling as he came closer to the end. His muscles were tightening, his toes started to curl, his fingers tingled and his eyes were screwed shut. He opened his mouth and let out a scream as he came undone, his head falling back down to the armrest. Lazy honey brown eyes slowly looked up into ice blue, trying to realize what had just happened.

Then he froze.

oooXoXoXoXoXooo

Heh, you guys got a lime! Hope you're happy! This was actually the 'classiest' lime/lemon I've ever written…all my other ones were all hot-sweaty _descriptive_ lemons… Sorry I suck at limes…. I'm going to write a lemon later in the story, but you can all look forward to the next chapter, in which things will happen!!! O.o


End file.
